Saiunkoku Gakuen
by Irrelevancy
Summary: AU. Shuurei's admitted into the prestigious Saiunkoku Academy. Chaos ensue. Yaoi: ShuueixKouyuu, RyuukixSeiran. HIATUS
1. Coming

**A/N: This is my first AU, so please R&R and tell me how much I stink!**

**Note: I don't really like Shuurei... so she's only going to be a perspective... like those games like Cupid Bistro... Ah wait... the dude does have a girlfriend... various, actually...**

**...ignore me, if you will.  
**

**The pairings are...**

**Kouyuu x Shuuei (kya~~)**

**Seiran x Ryuuki (maybe... depends on if anyone doesn't want it...)**

**Possibly some other pairings ppl want.**

**P.S. I really wanted to name this chapter "A chicken standing amidst a flock of cranes." But it was too long.**

**It's a Chinese proverb that's reversed from "A crane standing amidst a flock of chickens." since I wanted to represent Kouyuu...  
**

* * *

A new school…

Saiunkoku Academy is one of the largest, most prestigious schools in the world. The main building held a cathedral-like appearance, with its light aqua walls and large stained glass windows, with tall towers at the four corners. The side buildings flanked the alpha at light angles, so they resembled barriers around the large fields of every sport imaginable: baseball diamonds, tracks... These "betas", as the students like to call them, are just a few shades darker than the main building. Thick patches of woods bordered the nearly endless perimeters of the grounds; oak, maple, sycamore, laurel… Hidden apple orchards and gardens of exotic plant life lay hidden within these trees. Tall, prominent silver gates lined with swirling eddy entitled this school to its greatness; also marking the famous entrance in which only students could pass through. Only celebrated students came, most influential by family power, rarely on scholarships. But it was to this school that Kou Shuurei was sent on a scholarship; the second ever. One might find it strange, that a child of such an important family to the industries world-wide would do this. After all, the Kou Clan was just a smidge behind the Rans in the uprising economy, controlling over a third of the world's products and sales, from everything to food and toys to car parts and machine guns. Of course, not all of this is legal. Drug trafficking, prostitution... To survive in this world, you'd either have to be extremely smart, or extremely stupid. The Kou and Ran clans chose the former road, and battle for the top of the economical world. So, money obviously wasn't an issue with them, especially not something as miniscule as the admission fee for the academy (somewhere near $3,000,000,000). But indeed, Kou Shuurei was admitted here, to Saiunkoku, on a scholarship, sponsered by an international scholastic funding program, who was quite reluctant at first, but then grudgingly agreed when they saw the top marks Shuurei received in her previous (private) school. After all, the graduates from Saiunkoku had the brightest future, so why shouldn't one as smart as Kou Shuurei enter?

Shuurei sighed. She was standing on the front steps of the main building; solid marble with polished granite railings. The light breeze blew so that her alabaster sailor top and gray-shingled skirt hugged her slim figure, her raven tresses, tugged up in a loose ponytail, palpable against it. With a determined set of her cherry lips, Shuurei started up the stairs slowly, gaining speed as milliseconds flew by. At last, she stood outside the great silveresque doors, a pale hand placed delicately on the intricately-designed golden doorknob. But to her surprise, the door opened from the inside.

"Shuurei! You're here!" the boy cried in relief, silver hair gleaming from the bright streaks of sunlight that had forced its way through the thick gray carpeting of clouds. He was Shi Seiran, a junior that had been a foster child taken in by Shuurei's father. "I was wandering if you had gotten lost in the grounds," he continued in a light teasing tone, though still obviously relieved from finding his mentor's daughter.

"But no one could do that better than you can, no, Kouyuu?" a voiced said from behind Seiran, whom politely stepped aside to allow his lady her curiosity's satisfaction. Two boys came into view, one as tall as Seiran and a bit more masculine, while the other slightly shorter and leaned towards the slim side. It was the tall one who had spoken, but the smaller boy proved himself to be nonetheless, if not more, spirited than the other with a hushed shout of "Shut up!" followed by a skilled stomp towards an extracted foot, which just almost got away from the line of fire.

"M'lady, this is Ran Shuuei-" Seiran indicated towards the tall one, jokingly massaging his aching foot. "And this is Li Kouyuu." His hand moved towards the shorter one, who was now muttering at Shuuei in a low tone, with no doubt of highly explicit language.

But even through Shuurei's beauty-accustomed eyes, the duo was enchantingly stunning. Ran Shuuei's dark hair was just barely highlighted with a deep cerulean, the sides pulled back into a bun, and the rest left free to cascade down both shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes set upon high and slightly tanned features matched perfectly, giving a feeling of exodia, yet with a slightly childish vibe. His features were surely a hit with the girls, proving the point only when a group of uniformed students walked by, pointing and whispering excitedly at him. His uniform was the same as Seiran; a beige-lined magnolia silk, tailored no doubt by the best, to covet his body perfectly.

Kouyuu's more feminine features were well masked behind a high sense of pride and dignity, both which Shuurei highly respect. His aqua green hair was tied back in a high ponytail, but bangs bordered his slightly pale features, bringing out his remarkable stormy gray eyes, with a glint of weariness upon them no one under 18 should ever have. It was somewhat unnerving for Shuurei, because there was just an air of... importance amongst the teen, one that makes her feel somewhat belittled. But unlike the other two, Kouyuu's uniform was a gold-trimmed midnight black, slightly stiff looking, suggesting velvet as material, and wasn't as hugging as the common one. Shuurei noted this at once.

Catching the quietly loud moment of Kouyuu and Shuuei's bickering (though mostly teasing on Shuuei's part), Shuurei whispered her question into Seiran's ear. He cringed, much to Shuurei's surprise.

"Um… m'lady… The black uniform… it represents…" He seemed to have trouble getting the words out.

"Lack of social connections. No background. In other words, a commoner," Kouyuu contributed, tone kept carefully neutral. But his "best friend" could sense the hint of icy bitterness behind it. Shuurei caught the other two males' eyes harden in anger, while the green-haired teen just shrugged ruefully.

She was confused. If Kouyuu didn't have social connections, it would mean that he came on a scholarship, like herself. But why wasn't she asked to wear one of the demeaning uniforms?

Shuuei seemed to be able to read her thoughts, answering politely, yet with a slightly sad look in his eyes. "It's because you, milady, came from the famous Kou family."

That didn't seem fair.

"It's _not_ fair," Seiran whispered, expression hard, eyes narrowed.

Kouyuu laughed mutedly, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, pulling one corner of his mouth up in a crooked smile. "Life's not fair. Get used to it," he muttered.

Shuuei's troubled look didn't escape Shuurei's eyes. But it was suddenly gone a convincing façade of nonchalant. "Kouyuu, didn't you say you had, quoting you, 'A huge pile of stupid counsel work' you had to do?"

That snapped Kouyuu out of the moody atmosphere. He cussed, the ending 't' echoing with the whispering wind in the quite-empty hall. With a frenzied wave of goodbye, the junior sprinted off into a distance at a surprisingly fast pace towards a shadowed corridor, directly across from the main entrance, next to what looked like an empty receptionist booth.

Shuuei laughed, relieved. "Well, I better go make sure our little scholar gets to where he's supposed to be." With a wink at Shuurei and a pat on the shoulder for Seiran, he stalked off ito the right, slightly baffling Shuurei. But before she could ask, Seiran answered with a slightly awkward laugh.

"Kouyuu… He's… sort of… ahem, _directionally challenged_… Shuuei knows it's going to take him a good half hour to get to the dorm, so he took the long route." With another laugh, more carefree this time, Seiran, placed a large hand on Shuurei's shoulder, the beckoned her to start walking in the direction neither boys went. "This is the shortest path to the dorms… I'll take you there to check in." With a lighthearted giggle, Shuurei nodded, then followed her friend to the carved bordered threshold into the shadowed hall.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think?**

**Plz R&R and tell me what you like and didn't like about it!!**

**My muse left me near the end... But I pulled through.**

**But tell me what you think!  
**

**Press that gray-hued button there with the green "Review" on it!**

**:]**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: Thank you reviewers!!**

**xD**

**Ok... this chapter was a bit...**

**scratchy...**

**Well, it's because I have a paper due Monday....**

**like, 5 page essay on this stupid autobiography**

**And then I have 4 other projects at that....**

**x[**

**Yeah... my muse ditched long long ago...**

***sigh***

**Anyways, plz read 'n' review~!!!**

* * *

"Seiran!" a high crisp voice called from somewhere down the hall, and Shuurei had to muffle a laugh at Seiran's displeasure, so obvious on his handsome face. Of course he was popular in this school. Strange how she never thought about it.

Out from behind a mahogany door stepped a tall foreign girl. Her wavy blonde hair was lightly pulled behind her with two sparkling amethyst clips, all highlighting her light aqua eyes. A light smile adorned her fair lips, and there was just a hint of make up on her model-like features.

"M'lady, this is Shen Rongshu. She came from America to attend school here… And she's a senior," Seiran explained hastily, cutting off whatever Rongshu was about to say.

Shuurei smiled and nodded at the girl, greeting her. "Nice to meet you Shen-san."

There was obvious hostilaty in those sparkling, jewel-like, but depth-less eyes, but Rongshu didn't dare show it in front of Seiran. She smiled as dazzling as she could, then answered in a light tone, "Just call me Shu. And you are…?"

"Kou Shuurei. Call me Shuurei."

Shu smiled, but then turned away from the other quickly, gaze turning to Seiran. Her polite demeanor changed at once into a more seductive, flirtatious one. The light in her eyes seemed to turn more into a pushy glint. Shuurei noticed at once the top few brass buttons on her uniform was undone, opened invitingly to any hungry boy's eyes. "I've missed you at the entrance ceremony last week. Where have you been?"

Seiran however, looked right into Shu's eyes, saying in a serious tone, "Shen-dono, please excuse us while I bring Shuurei-dono-" Seiran only ever addressed Shuurei like that in company of strangers. "-to check in her dorm."

The sides of Shu's provocative lips pulled down slightly and a few furrows appeared between her perfect brows. "Did the teacher ask you to do that?"

Seiran's expression didn't change, but Shuurei could hear the iciness in his voce. "No." He didn't provide more explanation, though it would obviously be more satisfying to Shu if he had explained his pure relationship to his lady. After all, he already has someone special to him...

As expected, a true venomous glare appeared on the girl's eyes, but then disappeared as quick as it came. Then she turned towards Shuurei, a forced smile on. "Well, perhaps _I_ could bring eh, _Shuurei _to the dorm mother? It'll help us get acquainted."

The newcomer suddenly felt a sharp tug on her right shoulder, then saw Seiran had an arm around her, pulling her around Shu and forward. "I really don't think that's such a good idea Shen-dono." But before he could start walking again, Shu placed a small hand on Seiran's forearm, halting him.

"Now why would you say that Seiran?" Though smiling, the girl was clearly unhappy with the duo's unstated relationship. Seiran opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a slightly distant call from down the windowless corridor.

"Seiran?" It was Kouyuu, standing by the wall, slightly disheveled and eyes wary, but nonetheless, still gave off an air of prominence some aristocrats could never perfect in their lifetime. The sides of Seiran's lips turned up.

"Because, Shen-dono. It could make us late to meet with Kouyuu." Then without breaking stride, he walked forward, pulling a slightly awkward Shuurei with him.

Unknown to the two of them however, an ugly scowl came upon Shu's face, instantly distorting the previously shining features to a homely one. Not a single sound she uttered, but Kouyuu read the obvious mock and hatred in her glower as she mouthed one word: "_Trash_." But unknown to HER…

"That scowl does not fit well with you, milady," Shuuei muttered, a smirk on his lips. Shu jumped, but the boy smoothly rose to dodge the suddenly uplifted shoulder. In a few large steps he was in front of her. With a light glance at her that served more to embarrass her than any glare will, Shuuei said loud and clear, "A pity. Such a beautiful face at that." Then he walked forward without turning back, not seeing the furious red blush that crept onto Shu's cheeks; a reward to Kouyuu's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Shu's sorta... typical**

**But I wanted to make her typical**

**Well, yes**

**This story will NOT border Shuurei...**

**But more Kouyuu**

**xDD**

**I luved da Shuuei scene in this one~~**

**So plz review~!!**


	3. Passing

**A/N: Thank you reviewers!!**

**This chapter is about Kouyuu's past...**

**Well, it wasn't that long ago**

**It also introduces some other characters~**

**xD**

**Oh, and for some reason I really want to put Reishin together with Kijin...**

**If that's ok...?  
**

* * *

"Good morning everyone! I'm Kou Shuurei. Please to meet all of you!" Shuurei's bright and cheery call resonated in the large room. Her hazel eyes scanned each and every face of the class, but saw no one familiar. In partial relief, she sighed, then followed the teachers directions to sit next to a burly, tanned, black haired boy. But he was friendly enough. The moment Shuurei sat down, he turned with a huge grin on his slightly chapped lips.

"Yo! I'm Rou Ensei! You're Seiran's hime-sama right?" Shuurei was surprised by his words, but couldn't help smile at his friendly guffaws. She laughed quietly in response, listening as the teacher started to speak.

"I wouldn't say that. But I do know Seiran. Are you an acquaintance of his?" Ensei grinned, then started answering, but was cut off by a sudden screech of wood to tile, and Ensei disappeared from Shuurei's sight, immediately followed by a loud yelp. What filled Shuurei's view next was the apologetic expression on Seiran's face.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. I know what a pain Ensei can be…" Then in a quick change of expression, he glared down at Ensei, who now sat on the ground, massaging his head. "Stop harassing her."

His words were short and cool as he spun the chair he had pulled out from Ensei seconds ago, shoving back into its seat. Without any excessive moments, he walked up the isle, headed for the teacher, whom had a serious expression on, yet a humored glint in her eyes.

"Now what kind of way is that to treat your best friend?" Ensei muttered. Much to his surprise, Seiran turned towards him, a smirk and a glint in his silver eyes; an expression Shuurei had never seen him use before. Nevertheless, Shuurei could feel an air of closeness between the two. None as... _special_ as the one shared by Shuuei and Kouyuu (as she started suspecting), but definitely a bond.

"Best friend?" he muttered as he handed the teacher a stack of papers. Ensei froze, a smile on his face.

"Aha ha…" he laughed nervously, then quickly pulled his chair back in a swift motion, plopped down, then looked forward onto the blank blackboard, as stiff as a pole.

"...Good boy." Seiran then bowed towards Shuurei, and made his exist.

"Moral:" Ensei muttered. "Never mess with the captain of the national champ judo team."

"You got that right," Seiran's voice echoed down the hallway and into the room. Ensei jumped, then scowled deeply, glaring at the students tittering around him.

--

"...Seiran?" Shuurei asked the boy next to her, eyes focused on a duo on the other side of the lunch room. The teen looked up from the sandwich he was eating and the paper he was writing.

"Yes?"

The brunette's gaze turned onto the smooth surface of the table. "Um… Is there a reason why… why Ran-san is always next to Li-san?" Even if she wasn't looking, Shuurei could feel Seiran's surprise.

"Well… Shuuei's always been pretty… protective of Kouyuu. It's how they met actually…" When Shuurei looked up, she saw a faint blush on Seiran's fair skin.

"How?"

"It's not really my story to tell, m'lady..." Seiran grimaced. "I'm not really sure of the details myself. Just what Kouyuu's said and what Shuuei's told me... once."

"Well..." she started carefully. "I could go and ask Ran-san myself... but it would probably cause some problems, like the last time with Li-san, right...? I wouldn't want to do that... so I'm asking you. But I suppose..." She let her voice trail off, watching Seiran from the corner of her eyes expectantly.

"...Kouyuu's new here too," Seiran finally gave in. "He transferred in about half a year before you did on a scholarship. But well… Kouyuu was definitely smart enough to get it, but even if he wasn't, he could've gotten in… His adoptive father… Kou Reishin-dono is the… owner of the school."

This new information only left Shuurei more puzzled than ever. So why did he come on a scholarship? Why did he have to wear that uniform?

"Reishin-dono was accused of _favor_ when Kouyuu was accepted, so Kouyuu declined that offer and instead went to another school which the tuition he paid for himself. He worked up quite a reputation there… And soon enough, the same program that gave you the scholarship offered him one here. He took it, of course. But one of the school board members, Sa Enjun, or Sa-taihou said there could be more chances of _special treatment_ on Reishin-dono's part if he came. So the deal was that Reishin-dono couldn't interfere with whatever Kouyuu did. He accepted, as did Kouyuu. But then… this and that happened… And Reishin got pretty mad. So he had all the students take a test high above high school level, and the top examinees would become part of the student counsel, which pretty much controlled everything, including having a say in the school board's decisions. This wasn't _technically_ interference... so Sa-taihou couldn't do much about it, only assign the uh…" Seiran's gaze averted to the left as he bit his lower lip. "The worst possible student as student counsel president." He didn't say anymore, but a light blush was still on his cheeks. After a long minute of deciding on which question to ask, Shuurei finally decided.

"Who?" Seiran coughed and looked away, hiding his face.

"Ah… Shi... Ryuuki…" Shuurei wasn't familiar with this name, so she decided to keep asking, but Seiran cut her off with a hurried continuation to his tale.

"Yeah! And then Shuuei's little brother made the counsel, Ran Ryuren. But like... _Ryuuki_-" Shuurei thought his voice strained on that word. "Ryuren hardly ever shows up. So Kouyuu was left to do all the counsel work. The uniform was supposed to be one of higher level, of the student counsel, but because of the famous... ditchers in the counsel, it became a sign of disgrace..." He nodded a few times, concluding the dialogue.

"...But you still haven't explained how Li-san and Ran-san met," Shuurei reminded him.

"Oh… right…" Seiran looked embarrassed, but Shuurei had a feeling it was more than just with forgetting his point. More specifically, with a certain..._ Ryuuki_. "Um well, as you can probably guess, Kouyuu was sort of… segregated in the school. His classmates thought he was… well, not worthy of the school." A dark film crossed his eyes then, inserting his idea of just how ridiculous the thought was. "So then that day…"

--

_ "You probably got in on your daddy's money, no? All that scholarship crap is just a cover so you can come to your daddy's school," a classmate taunted. Kouyuu didn't respond, but instead made his way to get out, only to be blocked by two other boys._

_"Whoa there. We ain't done with you yet," one of then snarled. In a few seconds they had Kouyuu pinned onto the top of his desk, right arm bent behind his back._

_"Admit it. That's why they gave you the black uniform right? Because you didn't have enough skills to get in, only using your daddy's money. Admit it," the first boy said, standing in front of him. The teen didn't, couldn't respond, teeth clenched tightly in pain as the boy behind him twisted his arm painfully. "If you admit it now, and say, kissed my shoe, we'll let you off easy," he continued. "But if you don't…"_

_Without a warning, he slammed his foot down on Kouyuu's outstretched left hand. He gasped in pain, biting the tip of his tongue, drawing blood. But he remained silent. An ugly smirk made its way onto the boy's lips._

_"If that's how you want it…" When he heard the sound of a match being struck, his body reacted before his mind caught up, shutting his eyes tightly._

_His lips got paler and paler, jaws tightened more and more as the smell of burnt skin filled the air. "Stubborn isn't he?" he heard someone mutter, right before the pain crashed onto his skull, followed by the shower of terra-cotta and dirt around him. "Oops, my hand slipped," he taunted, followed by a chorus of laughter around him. Kouyuu pressed himself tighter to the tabletop, as if the coolness of the laminated surface could ease some of the pain as the dirtied wounds drew blood to cascade freely down the sides of his face. It did, however, keep him from losing consciousness, which he didn't know whether to classify as good or bad. Sharp blows were delt to his back and torso, but he ignored them all, focusing on the white-hot center of the pain on his head, willing it away.  
_

_"Ara, didn't your mommies teach you bullying isn't very nice?" a low tone called from the doorway. The boys tsked, swore, then made their way out, leaving the teen limp on the desk._

_ Kouyuu didn't bother to look up as soft footsteps drew closer and closer to him. "You're Li Kouyuu, aren't you?" the suave tone asked._

_Kouyuu didn't even bother answering the question, instead muttered, "Do what you want. Get it over with." There was a moment of silence, then sharp pain shot through his left arm, making him hiss in pain._

_"...It hurts, huh..." All the humor and kidding was lost in the velvet voice._

_"Gee, what was your first clue?!" Kouyuu couldn't take it anymore. It's been a week and the tormenting hasn't stopped. He could deal with that. But there was just something... something unnerving, something ethereal about that voice that drew strange reactions from him. He couldn't stop his original personality - the one he tried so hard to hide until the harassments went away - from overflowing. For the outburst, he expected well, pain. Lots of pain. But instead, he heard tinkling laughter that shocked him beyond belief.  
_

_Kouyuu forced his head to look up, and saw a beautiful boy he recognized from one of his classes. The tips of his elegant fingers were barely touching Kouyuu's numb arm, but it had felt like a two ton weight had been dropped on it. "It might be broken…" he muttered to himself, drawing the stranger's eyes onto his face. With a disapproving, yet humored glance, the stranger walked to the back of Kouyuu and suddenly whisked him up into his arms, surprising Kouyuu._

_"Hey! What are you-" Kouyuu was abruptly cut off by the boy pressing his lips against his, surprising him out of anything audible. He only then felt the light flick of the boy's tongue on the edge of his mouth did him then woke up. He yanked himself away, regretting it instantly as a nauseous feeling filled him._

_"Sorry about that." He did sound sincerely apologetic, but the humor, ah the humor! It irked Kouyuu beyond belief. "I'm Ran Shuuei. I'll be taking care of you from now on..."_

_--  
_

"And that's how it is," Seiran concluded, looking at Shuurei's blushing face. He nodded understandingly. "Yeah… Well, since Shuuei's on his side, no one really wants to mess with him anymore..." he explained, or tried anyways.

"I had always known something was between those two…" a familiar voice muttered behind Seiran. The silver-haired teen whipped around, coming face to face with Ensei, seated very comfortably next to him.

"Ensei! What are you…" then he groaned. "You know what? Never mind." Ensei only laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Yup!**

**For those who know?**

**That match scene was sorta inspired from Furuba~**

**Hanajima Saki**

**yeah~**

**I know it's sorta weird...**

**'cause me personally don't believe in love at first sight**

**Or perhaps it wasn't...**

**hm...**

**SPOILER (maybe): Shuuei fell in _lurve_ (xD) with Kouyuu because of what he said~**

**Please Review!!**


	4. Whispering

**A/N: Thank you, all who were kind enuff to post reviews~!!  
**

**This is my most-reviewed story yet!**

**Hooray!**

**Sorry for the late update...**

**I was on Xmas vacation~**

**So here's the next chapter...**

**Sorry I didn't introduce Ryuuki yet! **

**But I swear he'll be out soon!**

**Most likely the next chapter since I sorta still want Seiran gone at the moment.**

**Oh yeah~! Plz read & review~!!  
**

* * *

Shuurei sighed, pulling the comb through her hair, then made to tie it up in the usual bun. This was the first time she was going to spend a day at school without Seiran. The silver-haired teen had gone to a meeting with his "boss" (he was an intern for a lawyer) and wasn't coming back until Saturday. _Not that it made a difference, of course…_ Shuurei tried to tell herself. After all, she was now familiar with the winding hallways of the school; know each passage led to which of her classes, the lunch room, and the drama club. After fastening the silken tie tightly, but loose enough so it hung around her neck, Shuurei sighed. She knew she was unfamiliar with the school still, people and gossip-wise, and it had calmed her very much with Seiran's presence around, even if he didn't speak much. But on the bright side, the ever helpful Ensei always seemed to be there, and Shuuei and Kouyuu. When he's not working, Kouyuu was suprisingly caught up with everything going on at the school. Shuuei, well, is Shuuei, and needn't special mention. With a determined set of her lips, Shuurei stood up from her table, grabbed her bag, glanced in the mirror one last time, then opened the door.

"Okay so far without Seiran, hime?" Ensei's teasing tone greeted her first thing that morning. Shuurei smiled lightly, but was really quite pleased with herself of making it through the morning, and was still in one piece by her first midday class. Ensei laughed his loud guffaw, then settled into his seat with a loud screech of chair legs against the faux-wood floor.

It was halfway through class that the teacher dismissed them to work on their history essays, and it was then Shuurei decided was an appropriate time to wake the dark-haired male up.

"Bagpipes!" Ensei yelped when she prodded him awake, drawing a murderous gaze from the teacher and chortles among the room. With a rub at sleepy eyes, Ensei hastily apologized, then muttered, "The essay… right…" He hastily snatched a pen from his bag and a sheet of paper, then started writing (more like scribbling) furiously on the loose leaf.

"Ensei?" When Shuurei was finished she turned around to ask. To her surprise, Ensei was already packed and was staring at the too-slow clock. He grunted in acknowledgement, but turned slowly from the far wall.

"Hime?"

"Um... How well do you know Seiran?" Shuurei's question surprised Ensei, but brought another set of hushed laughter from the boy.

"Well enough," he grinned, once he's settled down. "This is about Shi Ryuuki, isn't it?" Shuurei nodded, fighting the urge to avert her gaze in embarrassment.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask," Ensei laughed. "So you were waiting until Seiran was gone… Not as innocent as you seem, ne hime?" Shuurei's retort was lost when she saw that the remark had been said in good-nature, not as a taunt. Then Ensei's gaze wasn't on her anymore, instead at the front of the room. He leaned back on the chair until he was balanced easily on the back two legs, "settling back".

"That, hime, you'd have to blame that Ran Shuuei…"

"Seiran's… really smart, as you already know. As in REALLY smart. He's a TA for more than 3 professors, and he still does better in school than those so-called Honors. And he's an intern for that famous Lawyer Kiseki-sensei, and he got that after turning down _paid_ jobs from colleges all over the state. _Colleges_ for cryin' out loud. Me personally don't even know what he's doing in high school. He should be getting like, a Ph. D already. And not only is he smart, but he's also extremely athletic. He's the captain of that dang Judo Team-" Despite Ensei's tiresome expression, there was no doubt pride behind his gruff voice. "-also knows fencing, kendo, was on the basketball team, baseball team, hockey team, soccer team… You get my point. He's a once in a millennia prodigy. So who he liked was… completely unexpected." A mischievous grin crossed his lips when Ensei spoke these words. "I stand corrected… You might wanna blame Kouyuu first…

"Kouyuu's on the student counsel, you know that already from Seiran. And he also said that Ryuuki was the worse possible choice for the SC Prez, which I'm sure everybody on campus agree on. Well, at least agree on a few months ago.

"Ryuuki's the spoiled 5th son of Shi Senka, the previous owner of the school. His four older brothers all came here to Saiunkoku, all at the same time at that. Then the father revealed that he was sick; on his practical deathbed. So the four sons fought for the deed that claimed the school, starting an all-out battle between each grade. Ironically, Shi Senka already gave that deed to Kou Reishin, only that the sons didn't know it. It took forever for the school district's staff to settle it down and send the four sons to schools as far apart as each other as possible, from Iceland to Germany and Mongolia to Italy. But all prestigious schools at that. So when Ryuuki came, he didn't study at all,skippin' all his classes… Basically your lil Miz PMS. They were on the verge to send him to Brazil, I heard. But Reishin-dono was a friend of Senka, and gave Ryuuki the last resort of a student as a private tutor. Guess who that was?" Ensei's tone had a concluding air to it, so Shuurei nodded quickly, urging him to go on. She saw his eyes flicker towards the clock. Had 15 minutes really passed that quickly? Ensei sighed, but continued…

"So Seiran, being the miracle worker he is, made Ryuuki the top student in all his classes. I asked him how he did it once, and he just blushed like mad, and walked away, trippin' over the carpet..."

"And we all know just how serious Seiran's case is then… he never trips over anything…" a mock-grave voice said from behind them, making Shuurei jump. When she turned, she was greeted by the familiar grinning face of Shuuei.

"Ran-san! What are you doing here?" Shuurei exclaimed. But her question was answered when she saw the clock. Shuuei nodded, then looked at Ensei.

"You better go on if you don't want to be late for your next class." But before his sentence was finished Ensei was halfway out the door. "Finish up for me!" was his parting yell.

Shuuei smiled more, then offered Shuurei a hand and pulled her up. "Where was he? Ah… Carpet-tripping, no?"

* * *

**A/N: Kay~~!**

**Yeah, you may notice I said that Ryuuki was the 5th son when he's obviously the 6th...**

**But Seiran has to sorta be... yeah...**

**And having 4 other evil brothers fit 'cause of the school and grades...**

**It miraculously pieced together with Reishin taking over the school too~**

**I was wondering... How do you readers feel about...**

**Ensei x Shuurei?**

**~.~**

**I just thought that we shouldn't leave Shuurei dangling there~**

**xDD**

**Kouyuu's gonna miraculously pop up next chapter too~**

**Hooray~!**


	5. Arguing

**A/N: Oh yeah~! 12 reviews!!**

**So here's the chapter I had fun writing~**

**xD**

**I do most sincerely apologize for the lack of Seiran x Ryuuki right now...**

**But as you know, both of them are ahem, away right now**

**I'm going to introduce an OC next chapter...**

**she's the only way I can think of to throw in Ryuuki's arrival**

**oops**

**no more spoilers~**

**xDD**

**And the Ensei x Shuurei thing...**

**I know it's cruel to leave her dangling...**

**But...**

**x\**

**I just can't do it!!!!**

**-.-**

**It's just that... I really don't feel like... Shuurei... deserves him?**

**No, that's not the right word...**

**But I really just don't feel like them... together...**

**x\\**

**SORRY!!!!!  
**

* * *

"Let's start with… hm… Shen Rongshu, I suppose," Shuuei started, fulfilling Ensei's wish after sitting down next to Shuurei in their next class. "Remember her? The one in the hallway…" But before he could continue a loud smack of papers against his head ricocheted around the room. Shuurei had to giggle at the "you-caught-me" expression on Shuuei's face.

"Sprouting Seiran's stories around?" an aggravated voice said from the desk next to Shuuei. "..._Again_?" Shuuei turned to Kouyuu with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be alright. If Shuurei-dono asks Seiran it'd be the same way. I'm just saving him loads of awkwardness." A skeptical expression filled the younger boy's face, but nonetheless, he withdrew the stack of papers.

"Alright, continuing where we left off…" Shuuei turned back to Shuurei. "As you may have noticed, Shen-dono is extremely ah…" he seemed a bit lost with words as his eyes flickered left.

"Infatuated," Kouyuu suggested, face turned away and eyes still on his work. Shuuei nodded with a grin.

"Yup, infatuated. With Seiran, of course. I was the victim last year, but well, that's another story. So it was… Christmas I believe, that Shen-dono was draping over Seiran. And I just happened to rescue him and ask him of his… relationship statues… Then he discovered he was heads over heels in love with Ryuuki."

At the moment where the certain word was spoken, you could hear a pen drop in the quite study hall. With a quick sweeping glance around the room it was easy to see more than 75% of the students had their attention on Shuuei, and a LOT more than 75% of those 75% had their mouths wide open and gaping. Ahem, Kouyuu leveled math is not, and I repeat NOT, easy to understand.

"Oh _now_ you've done it…" Kouyuu muttered, left hand cupped around his neck as he leaned forward. "Seiran's going to skewer you when he gets back… And that's not the way it happened at all Shuurei. Don't listen to that babbling fool."

Ran Shuuei was never one to be flustered, and now was no difference. It was all part of the vigorous training that had brought him up as a possible heir to the Ran family's computer software company.

"Oh really Kouyuu…?" He smiled sweetly. "So how did it really go then? Mind telling your 'truth' to Shuurei-dono?" Kouyuu's eyes narrowed at this, but started speaking nonetheless.

"You were the one who set them up, telling Shen-dono something about Seiran being her secret admirer and his underwear had her name sewn into it or whatnot," he said, expression skeptical; sterling eyes narrowed and eyebrows raised. Shuuei interrupted at this point.

"I said it was his shirt that had a huge heart and their names on it, not his underwear… And if memories recall that was _your_ suggestion."

"It was a mindless comment. You asked for it! And wasn't it you who made a copy of Seiran's schedule and gave it to every girl in the school?" Kouyuu argued.

"It wasn't as if they needed one. It was just a way to make it concrete that Shen-dono _knows_ his schedule. It worked too, when she cornered him in that hall…" An amused smirk crossed his lips then.

"Oh please. Everyone knows that she has it memorized, written on the back of her hand, etched into her pencil box and engraved in her door, as the saying goes!"

"My point exactly! So Shen-dono would've cornered him anyways, even without my… help."

"But you are still completely responsible for what happens next. You're the one who gave Seiran that little so called 'push' in his feelings with Ryuuki!"

"Like I said, I was helping him realize his true and deep-rooted feelings about him. So what do I have to be held responsible for?"

"Everything! I was there! That push was just a sneakily planned conversation about…" his face flushed bright red, but his stubbornness to not lose to Shuuei pushed Kouyuu on. "About _sex_ and what not!"

Every cheek in the room turned pink at this. Forget 75%, the whole class and a few… _lucky_ hall monitors were listening in on the conversation.

Shuuei quirked an all too familiar smirk to Kouyuu; the infamous "you just played right into my hands" smirk. And alas, he was right.

"And just whom do you think that the fault lies within that gave…excuse me, _taught_ me that knowledge?"

Forget pink. Every face in the room - except Shuuei's, of course - was bright crimson. Kouyuu's mouth gaped open as he flushed in embarrassment.

"You-" He was cut off by Shuuei pressing his lips softly but firmly against his, and if possible, every face turned redder than before.

Kouyuu pushed back and away, forgetting he was in a quite unstable chair. "UWA!" His shout and the loud clatter of the metal legs of the chair against the ground flooded the hallway to the almost soundproof office of the teacher.

"What is going on in here??" the teacher yelled after rushing across the wide corridor and slamming open the door, only to find 65 students quietly reading and/or doing their assigned work. With a suspicious sweep across the room, he stepped out, believing he had only hallucinated. But he saw the most peculiar sight ever when he stepped out; a short green haired student with a hall monitor pin on his left arm blushing furiously outside in the hall. But maybe it was just the sun, making every face in the room look vermillion red...

* * *

**A/N: So...?**

**I was getting really intense writing the arguement~**

**I had thought of a lot of different endings for them...**

**including:**

**1) Seiran coming back and... yeah**

**2) Teacher records the whole conversation for Seiran. The teacher? Shouka-dono~~ xD**

**Well, I wanted a humorous ending... but I had the OC idea from before I started writing this**

**And my Muse will MURDER me if I don't use her ideas**

**See? I hesitated a bit while writing this and she's already killed half my writing**

**I was reading Rule, an awesome fanfic~ and it was in first person**

**So I just _had_ to include something in there that was a thought...**

**If you thought of the 75% dilemma, you are correct**

**Anyways, thanx for reading everyone~~!!!!!!**

**xDDD  
**


	6. Introducing and Running

**A/N: Thank you reviewers!!**

**Here's the OC I said...**

**But Seiran and Ryuuki... not yet...**

**~.~**

**I know I'm a horrible person...**

**But I'm working on another story and 6 other school projects at the freakin' same time!!!**

**x|**

**But Seiran WILL appear next chapter and...**

**OH!!!**

**xD**

**My Muse, I love you!!!**

**This is a fairly long chapter compared to the rest...**

**3 pages on Word**

**So if you're sneaking on like i am right now...**

**I suggest you open up a writing program or what not...**

**and copy this whole thing and paste it there**

**then read it~**

**xD**

**It worked for me~**

* * *

"News travel fast around the school, my friends…" Ensei greeted when he spotted Shuurei, Kouyuu, and Shuuei in the halls, grinning deviously in response to the scholar's furious blush.

"Moral for life: never admit to any form of crime you could be held guilty for in the audience of a certain Lady Ni." Talk about adding oil to the fire; Kouyuu looked like he was going to explode.

"Um… You two are fairly popular… among the school…?" Shuurei attempted to change the subject. It almost worked, if two bystanders didn't choose that exact moment to point and giggle at the couple. Kouyuu grinded his teeth audibly while Shuuei just laughed.

"Well, Kouyuu here made a few stirs since his arrival, so he's mainly the star." Though it didn't really help the scholar's bad mood, it took his mind off things.

"Che! The day when someone other than perhaps Seiran beats Shuuei over in the terms of overall popularity is the day when hell's inferno freezes over. Seiran's the genius and well, pretty boy over here is a shameless womanizer."

"Aw," Shuuei said, unfazed by Kouyuu's accusing tone. "Don't worry. You'll always be first in my heart."

"What do you mean stirs?" Shuurei inquired curiously, also partially to save Shuuei's life. But at her words, the scholar's retort melted and his opened mouth snapped shut, while on the contrary, Shuuei's mouth fell slightly agape, showing perfect white teeth. Ensei covered his mouth with his large hand, hiding it, eyes on something a few feet above Shuurei's head. Uh-oh. In this school, you just can't know for sure what and what not to say. The brunette was just about to apologize when Ensei burst out laughing and, on cue, laughter came from Shuuei's direction.

"It's not funny!" Kouyuu yelped, somehow simultaneously glaring at the two boys.

"Yes, it's real convincing when you say it with that face," Shuuei said evenly, earning him another glare from the scholar. But he was right. Kouyuu was obviously trying to force a smile off his lips.

"What?" Relieved that she hasn't stepped on another landmine, Shuurei couldn't help but wonder. "What happened?"

"Well… Normally you'd think one difference in a quite apathetic school would be… secluded…" Ensei started, but started laughing again and couldn't continue.

"But that wasn't really the way here…" Shuuei continued, a wide smile on his lips.

"At the start it was though… But there were a few people Kouyuu ah… _enlightened_…" Shuuei started shaking in silenced laughter. Kouyuu gave him a look.

"_Enlightened_ is putting it mildly," Ensei argued lightly, having gotten over his fit but still had an amused expression on. "It's more like… the people Kouyuu argued with…"

Shuuei nodded, continuing the tale, "Kouyuu's more of a brash outspoken person, one to voice his thoughts… And he always has an audience when he does at that, whether willingly or not. I mean seriously. The people here have no lives and would do anything for entertainment. So Kouyuu gladly provided that, hence his instant popularity, in ways."

"Hello?? I'm right here?!" Kouyuu muttered, rolling his eyes and looking away. Shuuei took that as permission to continue.

"So there was this one girl… She didn't like Kouyuu very much at the start of the year…"

"Didn't like?" Ensei scoffed. "She positively _hated_ him. _Despised_ his guts! _Detested_ his face! She couldn't stand to be in the same room as him!"

"Ok! I think she gets the point!" Kouyuu cut in when Ensei made to continue with his speech. Ensei just raised his hands and zipped his lips, and flicked something away over his shoulder.

"That girl was most likely the root for all the… bullying… Since they stopped when Kouyuu had a… talk with her," Shuuei continued, laughing along at certain points.

"The… talk?" Shuurei asked tentatively, sprouting another fit of laughter from the two boys. She couldn't help but smile. Their amusement (and perhaps Kouyuu's losing fight at remaining scowling) was contagious.

"I just told her how immature and juvenile for her to do brainless acts like that… That's it!" Kouyuu disputed, blushing slightly. But Shuurei couldn't help but notice the way he watched Shuuei carefully out of the corner of his eyes. But if Shuuei knew, he didn't say anything.

"Yes… except you used much… what was it? _Immature_ and _juvenile_ language than that…" Shuuei said, smiling with a knowing expression on his face.

"Yeah, and when she started arguing with a 'then why did you transfer later in the year', Kouyuu just rolled his eyes and spat back the same speech plus or minus a few… cuss words here and there in how many? I believe 12 difference languages?" Ensei laughed.

"I thought it was 22?" Shuuei mused.

"Twenty-four…" Kouyuu muttered, refusing to meet either one of the three pairs of eyes on him.

"But who's counting?" the dark-haired teen grinned.

Shuurei tried to hold in her laughter, but a light chortle escaped nevertheless.

Kouyuu groaned. "Oh no… not you too, Shuurei! The stupid _audience_ as Shuuei puts it posted it on the school's website and emailed it to the school board…!"

Ensei laughed, again. "But it worked. She never did anything after that…"

"Didn't do anything?" Shuuei mused. "She did _everything_ starting then… She put the whole apologetic speech on the AP system… She became surprisingly friendly with Kouyuu that even _I _was jealous… Then she, I believe, expelled the whole delinquent gang she had following behind her like lost puppies."

"Really ugly puppies," Ensei cut in. "Didn't she smack a school board member too?"

"Actually it was a government official that was inspecting the school," Kouyuu explained. "I think someone was explaining to him about me and he said something and-"

Ensei cut him off. "And BAM! Down he went. Ah… those were the days…"

"What happened to that girl?" Shuurei requested.

"I believe they expelled her…" Shuuei answered, nodding a bit. There was a peculiar expression on his face, and if Shuurei didn't know otherwise, she'd have said it was guilt. But one thing she's learned since she's got to this school is that Ran Shuuei doesn't feel guilty under any circumstances.

Kouyuu nodded. "The school board covered it up so the newspapers never posted it. They would've made it really big, and well, it's kind of bad for her clan's publicity. And her clan funds a great part of Saiunkoku. Can't offend them."

"So she's… expelled?" Shuurei wasn't expecting this. Nor did she anticipate the amused looks the boys exchanged. But instead of one of them answering, a female voice said behind her…

"Well, if the school board could pull some strings and cover the whole thing up, why couldn't _I_ turn my little undeserved expulsion into a temporary absentee for family matters?"

"Speaking of the devil…" Shuuei grinned, speaking the girl leaning against the wall behind Shuurei. The brunette wheeled around to face the famed girl, missing the curious way Ensei's knowing smile turned into a happy, and slightly goofy grin, only hearing his and Kouyuu's greetings. "Welcome back, Mei."

Mei was a tall slim girl with thigh-length raven tresses and sparkling sterling eyes. Only adding to her prominent looks was her clothing; a black spaghetti strap with what looked like real turquoise gems sprinkled on it and plain black cuffed denim shorts to match, a large see-through white jacket that hung loosely over her shoulders and tightened around her wrists with the bottom tucked into a silver belt, and knee-high white strapped high heels made of polished leather. Everything about her screamed model material, and her movements nonetheless. She moved with water-like grace, each light tilt of her head saying much more than it should. The way she held her back, tall and straight, yells the fact that "I'm better and you know it". Her steps seem demure and leisure, but she got from the far wall to the group in a surprisingly short time.

"Kouyuu! Long time no see!" she greeted enthusiastically, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug slightly awkward, then stepped back right after. There was something peculiar about his reaction. There was no blush on his cheek like Ensei had when he first saw her, but there was the way that the moment he backed away Kouyuu took a step, whether unconscious or not, towards Shuuei. Mei greeted Shuuei and Ensei as well, and the hug with Ensei seemed a tad bit unnaturally long.

"Hiya! You must be Kou Shuurei-dono, am I right?" Mei grinned, turning to face the brunette.

Shuurei nodded and smiled, reaching her hand out. "Just Shuurei is fine. And you are…?"

"Shen Meiliu. Just call me Mei." She returned the handshake earnestly, and Shuurei took an instant liking to the upbeat girl. But there was something that troubled her. Well, it could very well be a coincidence, but it escaped her before she could stop it.

"Shen?"

Mei cringed, dropping the hand and looking off to the side with a slightly awkward smile. "Yeah… about that…"

"Shen-dono is Mei's sister," Shuuei explained, saving Mei the awkward explanation. But it didn't seem to have helped the girl's dilemma.

She laughed uneasily, then quickly stopped, turning around to the boys once more, but positioning herself so Shuurei was included as well.

"So where is he?" she inquired, glancing left and right.

"Who?" Ensei asked, slightly dazed. Mei shot him a look.

"_Santa Clause_. Sheesh. Who else can I mean by who? Who else is missing from this group of people I see – or used to – on a regular basis? SHI SEIRAN!"

"Seiran's at that intern conference for Kiseki-sensei," Kouyuu said quickly before Mei could go on. Ensei gave him a grateful look. A look of disappointment crossed the girl's pretty features.

"Aw…Seiran's not here?? Then what was all of my work for…?" Her last question turned into a mutter. "And to think… I wasted $800 on a freakin' plane ticket for him… And he's not here??" Mei turned and started to walk back the way she came from, a dejected pout on her lips as she crossed her slim arms across her chest.

"And I stayed up 2 nights in a row too! That Ryuuki… he can't do much of a job… at least not without being distracted. So I thought if Ryuuki was back early Seiran would be happy… Hm… And to think I got Ryuuki here as well… wasted 3 plane tickets for this…"

"Wait… Ryuuki's here…?" Kouyuu realized what she was saying. But Mei didn't respond, only kept muttering until she leaned against the same wall she first appeared at.

"Ah…! How boring… If Seiran's not here how can I show him the video? Both videos? And I spent a fortune on them too! And Ryuuki has to see that one too… Ahh!" she yelled in frustration.

"What video…?" Shuuei quirked an eyebrow, though realization was dawning in his head. It's just the way sneaky minds work alike. Mei looked up and smiled at him.

Not much scared Ran Shuuei. But at that moment, he knew by the chill that ran down his back that he was officially scared.

"The video I bought from the SSD of that day when you were talking to Seiran for Ryuuki and the other one from the security camera from your classroom when you two were arguing for Seiran, of course!"

Kouyuu and Shuuei turned pale at this.

"Wait… what? How did…" Kouyuu's sentence trailed off at the end.

"Well duh! You do realize Ni Min-Meng is in your class right? She posted the video onto the school's website. And this edition of the web is going to go live in…" Her gaze turned to her watch. "3…2…now."

The empty hall was silent for the second following the statement. Then Kouyuu gulped loudly. "So… Seiran… will… see that…?" Mei nodded cheerfully, quite deviously at that.

"Yup! And Ryuuki will see that as well!" At her words, Kouyuu and Shuuei shared a look and then took off running in the direction which Shuurei supposed as the computer room was in.

"Ooh… they're gonna get it…" Mei muttered, a smirk on her lips. Ensei laughed.

"Not helping… but so very enjoyable. It's not easy to get Ran Shuuei all flustered at that."

And we all know just how serious his case was when he tripped over the hand-woven carpet covering the computer room's floor.

* * *

**A/N: Longish chappy~~**

**x3  
**

**And if you caught the hint (how could you not…)**

**I'm thinking about Mei with Ensei...**

**Poor Shuurei...**

**And if anyone's wondering, SSD stands for Saiunkoku Security Department.**

Billie the fourth sage?

**This chapter should answer your 75% question~**

**and the tape recording bit got in~**

**xDD**

**Hooray~**

**Plz review~!!**


	7. Reacting

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the extremely late update!!**

**Truth to be told...**

**I might've been just a bit too lazy...**

**But finally, thanks to the extremely awesome Artemis Fowl series (even though I only read like, 2... waiting for the others from the library)**

**My writer's block, which I have been trying to destroy for ages**

**Crumbled into a tiny pebble**

**I kicked it, stubbed my toe**

**It flew to the end of the earth (the pebble, not my toe)**

**Blew up in a black hole due to some complicated chemical reaction**

**And well, what can I say?  
**

**Anyways, read on~~!  
**

* * *

"This is bad..." Shuuei muttered, absentmindedly brushing back a strand of raven tresses that had escaped the tie during their frenzied run, innocently drawing desirous stares from passerbys. Even in panic, Ran Shuuei is beautiful.

"W-well... there's still the chance that Seiran didn't watch it...!" Kouyuu offered weakly, own aqua eyes betraying his attempted optimism by constantly darting around in panicked sweeps.

"A-ah..." Shuuei agreed feebly. Then the couple simultaneously sighed. They both knew just so very well Seiran was the second most updated person on everything going on in Saiunkoku Gakuen, only after Shen Meiliu.

"Damn it all..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...**

**I know that was a short chapter...**

**But that's why I'm making another one right after this one**

**I just didn't really know how to switch to another perspective/scene without the use of...**

**iono**

**I'm not good at those**

**That's why...**

**Alrighty then, I'll stop blabbering**

**Please review!**

**But well, even if u don't...**

**xD**

**Who can blame you?  
**


	8. Cheering

**A/N: Nyahaha~**

**Toldja I'd upload another one~**

**So dis chapter~**

**Granting mine and some others' wishes~~**

**Nyahaha~**

**Read on~  
**

* * *

"Mei-san...?" Shuurei questioned gingerly, speaking to the comatose-like figure of the girl leaning against the polished wall, a dull, faraway look in her sterling eyes. A feeling of guilt rushed through Shuurei, afraid it was because of what she said just seconds ago that was effecting the girl.

_"Otou-san is picking Seiran up at 7:00 tonight..."_

"Just Mei is fine..." she replied idly. Then with a a stretch of her arms and flexing of slender fingers, she smiled.

"Sorry. Just thinkin'. Tend to get carried away sometimes," Mei said lightly, not noticing the skeptical gaze Ensei was sending her, lined with slight worry.

"Well!" Mei grinned, back to her generally-nice-yet-slightly-devious-self once more. Ensei's look dissolved into a soft smile, then started walking away down the hall, right hand in pocket.

"I really need to get some sleep..." Ensei muttered, yawning openly as he headed towards his room.

At the same time Mei was muttering to Shuurei, "Jet lag... Gotta get some sleep..." Then in several swift steps, Mei had caught up with Ensei. Shuurei could _just_ hear the conversation, blushing slightly.

"Gimme your bed," Mei had said, never faltering in her steps nor singsongy voice.

"You can get the floor," Ensei muttered, looking away, a light blush staining the tips of his ears.

"Now now..." Mei smirked, linking an arm through his, flirtatiously pushing her body against his."You know where Seiran stashes his key... And why else would he let you know if he didn't want you to use it...?"

Ensei's gulp was pretty prominent as his adam's apple bobbed. Then he took off in the opposite direction, face flaming red.

"Gomen Shuurei! I can't stay with you right now! I'll see ya..." she glanced at her watch. "...in 3 hours!" With that she took off, whistling and twirling around a key undoubtedly snagged from Ensei's pocket.

"What was that...?" Shuurei whispered to no one in particular. To her surprise a voice answered from behind her.

"Mei share a room with her sister. So she said she needed somwhere else to sleep, at least until she hacks into the school's computer."

Shuurei spun around, coming face to face with a handsome young man, wearing the Saiunkoku uniform (white). His long lemon chiffon hair was let down and fell behind him in elegant cascades, flax eyes portraying a friendly smile. Shuurei noticed the emblem that was sewn onto the forearm, no doubt the gold-encased symbol of Saiunkoku.

"You must be Shuurei-dono?" the stranger said cheerfully. "I've heard much about you. Please to meet you, I'm Shi Ryuuki."

* * *

**A/N: Horray!!!**

**Ryuuki finally got in!!**

**Even thought it's just a bit...**

**I'll put more in later!!**

**xDD**

**Yay!!**

**I know it's short...**

**But I'm still recovering from writer's block**

**and a slight cold**

**I know I know... everyone gets colds and I'm complaining...**

**Yes, I know I'm a horrible person.**

**Truth to be told**

**I'm just so addicted to Artemis Fowl right now**

**And I can't think of much else**

**Workers are at my house, switchin' up windows**

**Meh...**

**no privacy whatsoever!!**

**Well then, please review~~?**


	9. Catching

**A/N: Thank you so much readers!!**

**If it was not for you, I would've quit by now**

**since I don't have a very... overwhelming plot in mind**

**Guess it's gonna be kinda a lengthened version of a PWP**

**interlaced with other plots with other characters**

**does that still count as a PWP?**

**Anyways...**

**Read on~**

* * *

"Ah… Seiran…" the elder man, Lawyer Kiseki's secretary, stammered, putting a hand on said boy's shoulder, meaning to calm him.

Seiran took several deep breaths to settle himself, and after a count of 10, the rattling of the mouse stopped. With a forced smile, he turned to answer.

"I apologize, Routo-dono." For the second, he seemed back to normal. But then his gaze turned back on that sinful computer screen, turning murderous once more, sending a shiver down Routo's spine.

"Um, seeing that the work here is finished… Why don't you go back, Seiran?" he suggested, smiling, praying to God Seiran wouldn't let out his wrath here.

As if robotic, Seiran slowly turned, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Thank you... Routo-dono. I think... I will."

Then, with light elegant steps, he walked through the mahogany door, leaving Routo to pray for those two unfortunate souls whose faces were flashing brightly on the screen.

--

"You're… Shi Ryuuki?" Shuurei blurted out. A blush immediately flooded her face at the outburst. She hastily bows in apology. Ryuuki only laughs.

"Yes. I'd imagine you've heard things about me?" he questions good naturally, humor lacing every word. Shuurei instantly relaxed, whether it was the friendly tone or the relaxed facade.

"Well, it's just that… You're so different than how I imagined…" Shuurei ventured, peaking once more at the beautiful boy in front of her.

"Ah… The student body president image? Short black hair, thick square glasses?"

Somewhat embarrassed because he spoke the truth, Shuurei turned away, blushing once more.

"But well, here I am, courtesy of Mei. Authentic and genuine," Ryuuki smiles. "And you as well, Shuurei-dono. I've heard much about you from Seiran and Shuuei alike. Even Kouyuu, when he's not busy yelling at me to do my job."

"Just Shuurei is fine…" She made to proceed, but Ryuuki laid a hand on her forearm, catching her attention. Then he gestured to the gathering crowd at the return of the president. Of course he was popular. Shuurei could've slapped herself.

"Shuurei, let's find a private place to talk, shall we?" he suggested, having already started walking in the direction of the dorms. Shuurei hastily followed, cringing away from the venomous glances from some of the girls.

--

Kouyuu shuddered.

"Kouyuu? What's wrong?" Shuuei asked, body rigid with worry. No, not at the other boy, but at the more than likely possibility of… of _him_ showing up.

"I don't know..." Kouyuu answered uneasily, gaze darting around even more than before. "Didn't you feel some sorta… energy… or whatnot… approaching…" his voice faded at the distant screams of swooning girls.

"Uh oh."

Shuuei nodded in response, edging towards the opened door. Both turned only to find Seiran in front of them, of all things a _smile_ on his face.

"A smile…" A simultaneous whisper, then twin movements of edging back tediously.

"Hm. What's wrong you two? Not happy to see me?" That would've been a pretty normal greeting, except for the icy edge to it and the muted evil laughter at the end.

Kouyuu and Shuuei gulped.

"Run…!" Kouyuu muttered. At the call, both turned, ready to bolt, if not for the iron-like clasp on the scuff of both their uniforms.

"Oh no… You two are coming with me… For a little chat…" Seiran says, smiling all the while.

"Heh… I'd rather not…" Shuuei attempted. "Today's not a good day… Um… I have-" He was cut off by Seiran's horribly disguised glare.

"Yessir…" he whispered, following the already submitted Kouyuu's role and let Seiran drag the two into the building.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that~?**

**Next scene will be some...**

**lime**

**xDDD**

**or lemon**

**I don't mind, you choose**

**But you see... I'm not particularly experienced with smut scenes**

**unless you don't want any at all?**

**Well duh it's between Kouyuu and Shuuei~**

**xD**

**All I can imagine is that it's kinda non-con-ish**

**I mean, Kouyuu's not a particularly submissive type, right?**

**Yeah, it's piecing together**

**If I get another chapter up soon and you pplz haven't voted...**

**I'm just gonna hint at it~**

**xDD**

**Please review~~!!**


	10. Running II

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated...**

**~.~**

**tests**

**you wouldn't believe what they can do to a completely average person**

**turn us into perfect basket cases I tell ya**

**well... you would know, right?  
**

* * *

"Somehow I don't find this really um, fair."

Both Kouyuu and Seiran cocked an eyebrow at Shuuei's weak argument. It was already unlike him to stammer in his speech, and now question of fairness?

"Alright, let's hear it then," Seiran started, indicating his somewhat mocking interest with a sideways smirk. Shuuei found that a challenge.

"The time in the video. You were only convinced at the very end, and only coming to the guilty-is-charged fact then. So strictly speaking, we are not deemed culpable for that amount of time," he replied, with the slightest hint of pleading in his tone. "So I feel you should give us that time to esca- um… think over our faults and conclude whoever is guilty. Right, Kouyuu?"

Having miraculously understood that, Kouyuu nodded fervently, seeing this as the light within darkness; the gateway to heaven in hell.

Amused by his "friend's" suggestion, let a single muted laugh escape through his lips.

"Alright then," he agreed. Then the sudden sadism-wave flooded him. "What I think though, is that because guilt is ridden at the end of the hall video while the time in the classroom video is just proving you responsible, the second clip's time should be nullified. As court time. No, Kouyuu?" He smirked at the boy's lack of response, knowing he wouldn't deny something that makes absolute sense wrong, even if it meant- well, even if it meant his life.

Funny how two things relate, no?

Shuuei scowled lightly at his friend's unsupportive answer, and then sighed, knowing their fate. But there was that single trump card… the wild card he's been digging the deck to find. Now, on the last draw, he can only hope his luck would carry him through. Of course, by the way Seiran's eyes reverted onto the thoughtful Kouyuu's face, he knew where the trump card laid too.

"But wait…" Kouyuu started.

Yes! Shuuei could see the light now! Continue, my God! Continue the argument for their time of freedom!

"The second video... we didn't state the evidence. At least, not from the start," he noted, voice rising slightly as he realized the importance off his discovery. "So all in all, we should get the time from the first video PLUS the time from the start of the second video to where the confirmations became evident."

He looked up at the two boys' eyes; one filled with shocked admiration and one with shocked hope.

"The first video time is 2 minutes and 23 seconds, and the second until the talking would be… about half the video. So more or less 2 and a half minutes," Kouyuu calculated, eyes closed in concentration.

"So that's 5 minutes," concluded Shuuei, a satisfied grin on his lips. Of course, 5 minutes is a lot if you know how to spend it. Why, the boy's already plotting the absolute ways of escape through the school. Until Seiran isn't that angry anymore, at the very least. So until he meets Ryuuki… Shuuei grimaced inwardly as he redirected the paths again to find and urge Ryuuki to talk with Seiran. _"For the sake of two good friends,"_ he would say.

"Alright then," Seiran approved after minutes deep in thought. A small smile rested on his lips, expressing the reluctant approval he held for Kouyuu's smarts. Not the first time the thought had rushed to his head, _"Kouyuu would make a great lawyer… if he'd try."_

"Five minutes it is."

As soon as the last word left his lips, Shuuei took off like a rabbit, pulling the scholar behind him. Seiran made a note to remember that they had taken a right swerve, and judging by the echo of Kouyuu's yelp, they took a left right after that. Despite the map in his mind, Seiran knew there were more than 25 plotted ways someone could get away from his attention for several days, most likely more if that someone was Ran Shuuei. Said boy has enough charm and influence to avoid the whole international SWAT team for a week, for crying out loud.

With a sigh and a quick glance at his silver Rolex, the boy knew he would have to search the whole school manually for those two.

_Well,_ Seiran thought with a smirk as he pulled his touch-screen cell. _Maybe not completely manual._

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I lied about the lime**

**and the smut**

**but I'll get that in~**

**if u see where this is going**

**Those two will end up in one of the most secluded places in school~~**

**now who'd wanna see dat~?**

**Ah yes~**

**thnx fer reminding me I hafta change the rating~**

**Seiran & Shuuei's got power**

**xD**

**Just felt like that statement was needed~**

**I'll update quickly to compensate and perhaps pull back a few more readers~~**

**I SWEAR THERE WILL BE LIME AT THE VERY LEAST! SINCE I SUCK AT REAL SMUT!!**

**please review~?**

**n.n  
**


	11. Contemplating

**A/N: Yes! The next chappy!**

**I'll have you know I have much more planned**

**And I apologize**

**I'll stop making promises now**

**If you know what I mean**

**BUT THERE WILL BE! I SWEAR!  
**

* * *

"How are we going to get away in five minutes?!" Kouyuu's shout was barely audible over the loud congealment of murmurs and chatters and yells of many blended into one.

It was a futile question really. From the expression on Shuuei's face it was clear that he knows what he was doing. But it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Find Mei or Ensei first," Shuuei replied whilst keeping his eyes straight ahead on that invisible path between the mass student bodies. "Better yet, Ryuuki. As to get Seiran off our trail."

Kouyuu nodded. Of course. This has been obvious. He knew it. Seiran knew it. It was a race between the two teams as to who would get to their goal first: the cat chasing the mouse racing for his burrow in the wall. But he was surprised. Shuuei, being Ran Shuuei, would've- should've- came up with a fool-proof, or better yet direction-less-proof plan already.

"I know it's already more than obvious," Shuuei admits, answering the unasked, skeptical question from the one behind him. "But it's our first priority right now. So let's get things straight."

"So we're looking for… Mei first, I suppose?" Kouyuu gasps out after finally entering the more secluded halls of the dorm buildings. Everyone else was at extracurricular activities after school. In fact, Kouyuu grimaced inwardly when he realized there was an Archery Club meeting today. No way he was going to make that.

Shuuei only nods in response, dabbing at the sheen of perspiration gathered on the nape of his neck with the gold-trimmed cuff of his uniform.

"So where was Ensei's room again?"

A mutual question; answered only by stinging dabs of pervasive memories of that three-digit number engraved upon that copper plague mounted on that wooden door.

After a grueling, well, but tiring disguised questionings, Li Kouyuu and Ran Shuuei arrived upon the closed door of what they knew as Ensei's dorm room. But…?

"What the hell is this?!" Kouyuu, a lot more than slightly irked, ripped the note taped onto the door off in his fury.

_"I'm sleeping, so don't bother me. P.S. Li & Ran, run far and fast. Ryuuki will come running at The Word, so don't destroy his acquaintanceship. Perhaps mention it to Seiran though. Imagine; 'Ojou-sama's my love rival'."_

Shuuei's eyes barely scanned across the last word before the paper disappeared into a crumpled ball between the scholar's fists.

"That Mei…"

Shuuei sighed. If this was the way it is, they'd have to find Ensei first. _But if Mei was in Ensei's room…_

Another sigh passed through his lips. There was only one place the boy would go whenever his sanctuary (a.k.a. his room) is- literally and metaphorically- taken over, and there's no way in absolute hell they were going to get there that easy.

"Last choice: Ryuuki."

The duo nodded in grim agreement, knowing perfectly well that if, by slim chances indeed, they could find Ryuuki before that ominously ticking clock ran out of time, their too-short lives may be saved. But if not…

"Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Experienced humanizer, that Ran Shuuei**

**Kouyuu may be book smart**

**but Shuuei's the only one who could plot out every single move**

**Understood?**

**'cause that's gonna be the idea of the next chappy~~**

**enjoy the spoiler while you can~~  
**

**n.n**

**Review plz~~!**

**Even short words are fine~!**

**Just copy paste if you'd like:**

**OMIGOD, YOU ARE AWESOME. THE MOST AWESOMEST PERSON IN EVERY PERSON IMAGINABLE! AWESOME!**

**...fine then, be that way.**

**"I'm copying 'n' pasting, because I don't feel like typing a response, or I have no idea what to say (please underline your preferred choice). Indeed, I do want you to continue though, so I am truly kind enough to just copy 'n' paste."**

**There. Happy?  
**


	12. Knowing

**A/N: Alrighty~**

**Next chappy**

**Have the next planned out too**

**but will be slightly short...**

**and crack-y**

**xDD**

**if u know what I mean~~  
**

* * *

"Where the hell are we going, Shuuei?!"

Kouyuu's angry shout echoed along the semi-empty hall, not drawing as much attention as it should, seeing this is a quite often occurrence within the halls of Saiunkoku Academy.

Somehow, the beige walls and the random drawings and pictures mounted in wooden and silver frames rang a bell in the scholar's mind. Perhaps when the stupid… _people_ in general moved everything every time he attempts to walk through these halls, Kouyuu himself had crossed this particular corridor. But he can really give less damn on their current "visit".

"Come on. Trust me. I know where I'm going." Shuuei's reassurance didn't mean much either, not when it's been a few hours of running across and over the school grounds. Plus, Shuuei wasn't known as a panicky person. In fact, knowing Shuuei as a (reluctant) close friend, Kouyuu could swear that smirk was somewhat existence upon those parted lips. Of course, it was only natural for the teen to have an ace up his sleeve, so it made absolutely no difference to Kouyuu's train of thoughts.

But so much more than obvious, the height of pointlessness reaches if he voiced his thoughts. The action has more cons than pros at the moment, for more reasons than one. After all, Kouyuu hadn't won a name through his endurance. In fact, his mind was spinning so much after the over-a-mile run that he barely registered when Shuuei's apparent mindless sprinting got them to the old building of the academy; marked off-limits, but a great place for horny couples, seeing there was absolutely no security nor patrol guards.

Ahem. Again, Kouyuu never caught that. But when he did…

"SHUU-"

…He never got far. Shuuei's large hand was clamped over his mouth and the other arm wrapped around his upper torso, restraining his movements. Of course, he struggled, but gave up precisely 0.36 seconds after realizing the older boy's eyes weren't on him, but on a slowly approaching shadow at the end of the hall.

_Of course,_ Kouyuu thought with a scowl at the cliché. _What's a Hollywood chase scene without a deadly predator lurking around the corner?_

"C'mon." the green-haired junior barely heard the whisper before Shuuei steered him through a doorway that had seemed to miraculously appear besides them.

The light click of the doorway sliding shut had Kouyuu jumping as high as Shuuei's restrains would let him, and he only dared breathe then, under that split second mask of sound.

Breath again ceased when familiar, near-silenced footsteps passed that can only belong to the trained judo captain slash everything else-captain. The moment when the silver-haired boy became parallel with the two overlapping bodies, time seemed to freeze and stand still. The only thing that seemed to be moving was Kouyuu's lungs, reminding him their current state of lack of oxygen.

Then the moment passed. Struggling to breathe, Kouyuu stumbled away from the now-loose arms, gulping in the musky air of the closed room.

"Shuuei… what the hell are we doing here…?"

But when Kouyuu felt those calloused, yet tender hands, one on his wrist and the other his shoulder, the glossy feel of the postered wall behind his now loose tresses, and then the soft, yet firm touch on his lips of the other boy's definitely turned up in a smirk, he understood.

After all, he WAS Li Kouyuu, with an IQ no test can actually comprehend.

But then…

After all, he WAS Ran Shuuei, with a mind as devious as Lucifer himself. Almost definitely more.

_Of course_ he had planned everything out...

* * *

**A/N: Oh God...**

**I have the next chappy and then next written down in a notebook i got from the lost and found**

**And well, I have only about a gazillion more of those since Locker Clean-Out day.  
**

**but u know what....**

**g2g**

**School**

**xDD**

**...How old do u think I am?!**


	13. Tracking

**A/N: Cool cellphones are awesome**

**And so...**

**Here**

**I'mma reveal how old I really am**

**in year range**

**I'm actually 12**

**in a literal sense  
**

**turning 13 in the summer**

**xDDD**

**Didja guess rite?**

**Iono~**

**I uploaded this chapter right after~  
**

* * *

"SHUUEI!"

Nobody within hearing range showed any sign of having heard that, which makes on doubt if they had actually heard it or not. The only sign of the shout's existence lays within that jump given by a certain new female student. Her company noted the yell with an exasperated smile, and pulled out his phone; exquisitely foreign. After 4.2 seconds of expectant staring at the touch screen, the phone flashed on and vibrated. 0.6 seconds after the beep, Ryuuki's nimble fingers flicked over a single button, then more. After reading the text with a sigh but smiling, a few presses here and there had him arrived at the GPS tracking system, whatever that may have been doing there. The president silently noted the moving sterling dot at the entrance of the old school building, walking through the halls, moving quickly towards the two stationary cerulean and emerald dots within a room. The immobile golden and ebony dots subsided one within the ebony dot's room and the other upon the roof, respectively. Last but not least there were the lavender and crimson dots standing side by side on the school ground next to the soccer field.

"Let's go find Seiran."

Of course, remaining ever polite, Ryuuki _politely_ took hold of Shuurei's right hand and _politely_ steered her to the right direction and _politely_ dragged her behind him while his eyes never left the screen of his cell, focusing on the rapidly moving grey dot.

--

"I texted Ryuuki."

"Well, those two can't say I never helped them now."

"You know Seiran's going to head back soon. He knows you'll be in my room."

"Of course."

"And you know you're the one Shuuei and Kouyuu's gonna wanna kill."

"…Of course."

"So…"

"So I should get outta here. But it's alright."

"How? You'd like to get back-flipped and skewered then shishkabobbed by the judo, kendo, and kyudo captains of Saiunkoku? You do realize we're international champions?"

"How well do you know me?"

"Well enough to know that they're not gonna touch a single hair on your body without paying for it, selfish person as you are."

"Of course. So I'll selfishly ignore your last jibe. And this time, there's even a moral behind it."

"Hm… Why do I have a feeling more than two people's not gonna like it… and it's going to be somewhat painful for one?"

"…Because all the rest of my plans-"

"-Had always been that way. Yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Save me your sarcasm. I have enough of that in my brain."

"I'd rather give it in small bursts then all at the same time. You might be injured from it."

"Sensitivity's not one of my strongest traits."

"I'm not surprised."

"Who is?"

"The three who are going to get mad at you definitely won't be."

"They're gonna be too panicky to be mad. Then after, I'd be doing two of 'em a favor. They should thank me."

"They're also going to realize this someday…"

"And laugh at it."

"Correction. And beat you up."

"Psh. I'd be long and gone by then."

"Lo and behold. You do realize K can take you on long distance, and S can bring you down short?"

"I'll just stay at medium then."

"They'll both skewer you."

"Not if you're in the way."

"Pardon?"

"You're excused. Now I'm hungry. I'm going to dinner. TT~!"

--

Ensei was somewhat startled by the abrupt cut off of his and Mei's texting. But then again, it's just like her, no?

Sighing, he smiled. Despite his warnings, Ensei quite looked forward to whatever Mei had planned for his three friends. Or more precisely, two of them. Not particularly worried about safety though.

_After all,_ he mused. _What's the worst that can happen?_

* * *

**A/N: Ah~~**

**Finally dragged cellphones in**

**my friend's been saying I needed a challenge**

**and is telling me to put something in every story**

**and they're all weirdish**

**like cell**

**and then fire in another**

**and then hazelnut in another**

**xDD**

**I'm under the belief that rich people....**

**have smaller phones**

**the richer you are**

**the smaller your cell**

**it's directly proportional~**

**xD**

**Sheeshes. no one seems to be reading this anymore...**

**=.=**

**I'll upload the next chappy, but well, don't expect much if I don't get reviews.**

**Sure. Consider me selfish. After all, Mei is my fictional counterpart.  
**


	14. Interrupting LIME

**A/N: Hey, the next chappy!**

**I'd be excited, if there was more readers...**

**But well, no one seems to care that this is perhaps the best chappy i've written for SG**

**Oh wait. It is, in fact, the BEST one I've written for SG.**

**Meh. No one cares.**

**LIME PPLZ, LIME!!!!  
**

* * *

If all of the females in Saiunkoku Academy were asked to write the most popular male in the school's name on a piece of paper and drop it into a large box, no matter how you reach in and pull out, the answer will undoubtedly be Ran Shuuei. Now, if they were asked to write the male they like most, a majority of the slips would change to Shi Seiran. But under professional analysis by experts around the world, almost all of these Shi Seiran slips would be written under scorn and/or hesitation. The meaning? Ones who voted for Seiran either hates – a.k.a. are currently mad at but would do anything just for a kiss – Shuuei or are subjected to peer pressure. Not that Seiran is _less_ than the dark-haired teen in any way. That would be unimaginable. After all, they're both captains of world-renowned teams (Seiran to judo and Shuuei to kendo), both excel greatly in academic achievements (the two tied with _Kouyuu_ for first place, though they suspect in the time period of an hour to do the test, the green-haired teen had finished the 15 pages _plus_ 200 up of unrelated work for his father, thus not having any time to do the bonus questions, in which both admits to having done, using all of the given time), and both were voted at least 6 times as the best-looking guy in the school magazine (each time only by a small margin). So it wasn't academic-looks wise that Shuuei is more popular than Seiran. So, what is it?

Now, if all females were asked to fill out a questionnaire as to why Shuuei was voted most popular, the results would be tens of millions of answers one would have to read. Upon reading all of those, one would discover, if rephrased, most of the answers center around a single point, in which he would present as the answer.

"Ran Shuuei is an extremely good kisser."

Kouyuu sometimes would find himself staring at the results with a skeptical expression. Good kisser? What exactly is a good kisser? All he does is ravish your damn mouth with his tongue!

But well, it's at these times in life in which Kouyuu realizes that Yes, Ran Shuuei is in fact, a very good kisser.

Now, it's not as if this was the first time ever the green-haired teen had been subjected to a kiss from Ran Shuuei, but each and every time had never ceased to blow him out of his mind. But still, even if part of him was completely submerged in Shuuei, the scholarly part still kept him on track. So, as a result, he knew what to expect.

First, there are just the gentle movements, as if Shuuei was trying to find the best way their lips fitted together. Then it would escalate into gentle nibbles and the occasional sucking on his lips. Soon would come his gentle flick of the tongue when he felt that Kouyuu was turned on enough and would allow him easy entry (he was always right, for the record, though Kouyuu would never admit it). But if the aqua-haired teen acts too eagerly, Shuuei would revert from his challenged personality to his challeng_ing_ one, where he'd refuse to do anything except tease (or challenge, depends on how you look at it) Kouyuu expertly with just the right flicks and probes of his tongue, until he openly begs for Shuuei. Kouyuu shuddered at the thought. Been there once (or five times), never going back.

During their not-so-rare make-out fests, the younger, less experienced Kouyuu usually kept his eyes closed. As a result, he never noticed the gentle, loving way Shuuei gazes at him, in contrary to his hot and demanding mouth. Shuuei always had a pattern to what he watches in Kouyuu, mainly because there was an order as he reacts. First, there was the way his surprised, then understanding look had an air of pleasure within, urging Shuuei on with his menstruations. Then, his eyes would shut tightly so that there were creases at the corners of his eyes Shuuei would want to kiss away, but needn't, since they would disappear on their own once Kouyuu's relaxed into the kiss. At this point, the older teen would let go of his grip on his lover's thin wrists, and ghost his fingers down his back to hold him closer. Oh how he loved the way Kouyuu would shiver in temptation no matter how stiffly he held himself. His lips would quiver just that bit, and Shuuei would take it as an invitation, flicking gently across the line where his lips met, imploring entrance. Shuuei would watch as the other teen's hands float up hesitantly to his neck, snaking up his arms as a passage, unknowingly sending a trail of burning heat straight down to his groin. As a response, the dark-haired teen would pull him tighter, feeling Kouyuu's body fit perfectly against his own, engraving the heat of their contact deep within his memory. Kouyuu… Shuuei let his eyelids flutter shut, breathing in deeply the scent of his lover, letting that sweet smell wash over him, replaying the adorable blush that appeared on his fair skin, freeing all chances of coherency, dropping his sanity…

So, as one could imagine, it took a while for Shuuei to notice the younger teen's fists pounding on his back. Reluctantly he pulled away.

"What?!"

Kouyuu didn't answer, but pointed to the speaker on the ceiling of the room while catching his breath. Shuuei could just catch the end of the announcement.

_"…report to the principal's office… I repeat. Li Kouyuu, you are needed at the principal's office…"_

He couldn't help the exasperated groan.

"You're groaning…?" Kouyuu scowled. "I'm the one with the overnighter in my future. Morons who can't even do this right…"

With a disapproving frown, Shuuei grabbed the younger teen's wrist as he made to go out. "No."

"…What?"

He could kiss Kouyuu for that delectably bewildered look on his face, if things weren't so completely out of his hands right now. He needed Kouyuu (satisfaction for his burning erection) and he needs him now!

"I'm not letting you go."

Kouyuu made to answer, but was cut off by sudden feedback from the speaker. Both pairs of eyes unconsciously looked up.

_"If you'll kindly let my son go, Ran Shuuei, he is needed here. I'm sure if you go out in the halls, anyone will assist you in your needs,"_ came Kou Reishin's scathingly sarcastic voice. Behind him, Shuuei heard Kouyuu gasp.

"Reishin-dono's back…!"

In an instant, Shuuei realized that if he still refused to let the teen go, he would be fighting a lost battle. Infatuated with him as Kouyuu is, Shuuei knew that the first in his heart would always be that pompous jerk of a father Reishin. He couldn't help but feel a bitter taste settle down on his being as he watched the aqua-haired teen sprint out the door at high-speed, the disgruntled look previously on his face lost in absolute bliss. With a sigh, Shuuei pulled a hand through his now-loose locks, pondering his options. As if answering his mental reverie, his phone beeped in his pocket. Idly, he picked it up and read over the text, but then the bored look in his dark eyes were immediately replaced by a sense of interest.

_Well_, he thought as he slipped the phone back in his pocket. _If I can't have something, no one will…_

--

Mei scowled at the moving purple and red dots on her cell.

"You bring her along, moron?!" she yelped, throwing a hand up in exasperation. "You'll completely ruin my plan!" With a frustrated groan, she exited the GPS and texted Ensei, who was lounging on the roof. As she pressed send, she switched the screen back to the GPS, and watched as the grey dot slow as he pulled out his phone, then stopped altogether. A devious laughter escaped the girl's mouth as she pictured Seiran blushing in the middle of that hallway. In a few more seconds, Mei had sent another text, this time to Shuurei's phone. This time, the red and purple dots slowed, but then both hurried on in different directions.

_Ah well_, Mei mused as she leaned back, casually hitting the light switch as she closed her eyes. _Good thing they're all so damn vulnerable…_

--

Seiran was torn. Revenge… or pleasure…? And from the looks of things, pleasure was approaching quick. He needed to make a decision. Stay, or go?

"Seiran!"

Oops. Too late. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Seiran turned to face the approaching Ryuuki, mouth automatically turning up into a smile. When the younger male bounded into a hug, he wrapped his strong arms around him, breathing in deeply the scent he knew so well. "Ryuuki…"

"I've missed you…" Ryuuki mutter into his shoulder, and by the way Seiran pulled him closer, his feeling was mutual.

"When did you get back?" Seiran asked once they pulled away from each other. The younger teen grinned.

"Just this morning. Mei helped me finish all the work and we came back early. She wanted me to see that video with you."

Seiran quirked an eyebrow. Ah… So _she_'s the culprit behind all this. That would explain Ensei's peculiar _"Ryuuki's here and coming your way"_ text. As the two stared at each other in silence, it suddenly occurred to Seiran that the last time this awkward silence had happened, he had sworn to take note of how usual conversations between Kouyuu and Shuuei worked, but well, like last time, had never gotten around to it. Inwardly, he cursed as he felt himself getting red, searching for an interesting topic to talk about; something he certainly did lack in the presence of Ryuuki. So, you can imagine how relieved when Ryuuki seemed to realize the same problem, and instead reached out his hand to take Seiran's. Well, it's something he knows how to do, at the very least. He locked gazes with his lover, watching as those beautiful aureate eyes come closer and closer, until they were hair's breath apart. Without hesitation, Seiran closed the space between their lips and established contact.

It was like heaven for the older teen. He loved the way their lips automatically moulded together, how Ryuuki had that slight tendency to press lips against the corner of his mouth, then back centre, where he'd leave Seiran to do the rest. He gladly obliged, reaching behind him to press him closer, while left hand guiding Ryuuki's still in his to his back. Warmth engulfed him when their bodies touched, chest to chest. His heart stopped for a few seconds, then resumed beating a couple thousand times per second. The gentle warmness was melting into an ardent fervor, the pleasure and delight at the meeting into intense passion. Lust raged at the boy, roused by teenage hormones until Seiran couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the erection coming on, and was thankful to see the want and need was mutual. In small but swift steps, he carried them backwards into an empty classroom, never breaking their intimate contact. Their soft meeting of the lips was long gone within hungry devouring of each other, tasting as much of his lover as he possibly could. When Seiran had Ryuuki trapped against a table, he began downwards, kissing his lover's alabaster skin hungrily, nibbling and yipping at certain points, sending tremors down his body. Both pairs of hands reached up, fumbling hurriedly at each other's uniforms. Seiran had six buttons down before he felt his lover's hands pushing his blazer off, working next on his tie. _Ryuuki's always had a way with his fingers_, Seiran reminded himself, momentarily distracted by the teen's legs wrapping around his torso. _Which makes him such an amazing violinist._

Seiran made to continue, but his attention was momentarily caught on the announcement being broadcasted to the school. Ryuuki stopped too, hands coming to a stop right below the older teen's collarbone. When the familiar announcer's voice was replaced by the silky tone everyone knew so well as the principal, they both laughed out loud, partly because of his words, and partly because of the way they knew Shuuei's face was undoubtedly like.

"Oh boy," Ryuuki grinned. "Shuuei won't like that."

"Touché," Seiran agreed, making his lover roll his eyes at the foreign word. "It's karma. I've warned him for not being superstitious. I could almost forgive him."

Ryuuki quirked an eyebrow. "You're not superstitious…"

"Of course not."

The long-haired teen had just enough time to grin before Seiran dove back to his menstruations, eliciting a delicious moan from him. He barely noticed the figure that sprinted across the front of the room; a shadow that blurred across the translucent windows. He did, however, notice the loud knock on their door and the familiar voice that came from outside. How could anyone have possibly missed it?

"Yoohoo! Seiran, and I presume, Ryuuki…! Come out, come out where ever you are…! It's dinnertime, and I highly doubt Mister Knight In Shining Armor would want to skip that for his lady, would he?" Shuuei called in all his mocking glory. _Of course,_ Ryuuki grimaced._ If he couldn't have something, no one else can._ He could practically see the angry steam coming out of Seiran's ears. If the situations were more to his advantage, Ryuuki would've laughed. But unfortunately, in this case, he was every bit as annoyed with Shuuei.

"Shuuei…!" Seiran growled, straightening and turning around, all the care in the world of homicide charges disappearing as his sole focus became that annoying _voice_ from the doorway. There was a short pause in the nonstop rant, but Shuuei quickly amended.

"Well anyways, you two, wrap it up quick or continue after. I'll be in the dining hall, where – I do warn you – there will be eyewitnesses to whatever painful, perhaps fatal punishment you may established upon me. Tah!"

In a split second Seiran was at the door, a hand, shaking with anger, reaching for the doorknob, but never quite there. Shuuei was gone. They both knew it. The anger seemed to seep out of the room like air in a balloon. Ryuuki sighed in exasperation, pulling a hand through his hair.

"Well…" he started, sliding off the desk and buttoning his shirt back up. "We should get going…"

Seiran's shoulders slumped visibly as he turned, eyes and expression alike downcast. "Yeah…" he muttered as he straightened his tie. "That Shuuei… Someday, I'll either kill him or –"

"Or just lock him and Kouyuu in a room for a couple of days until all his damn sexual frustration is gone," he quoted evenly, pulling his coat straight. "Yes, but you wouldn't want to victimize the poor guy."

"Eh. At this point, I wouldn't really care. Reishin-dono would go after Shuuei anyways…" Then, with another sigh, Seiran stalked out the door. "C'mon…"

Ryuuki stared for a second at the place where his lover had disappeared. "Well, that's what I meant," he mused. "Poor Shuuei, falling in love with someone so 'off-limits'…" Then, he followed Seiran's steps and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him, letting the echo reverberate within the room.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm getting better at lime scenes...**

**review and tell me?**

**Or well, I'll threaten to swear off lime.**

**Eh. Like usual.**

**But, like u care, right?**

***sob sob***

**Such a pessimistic view on the world...**

**...make me feel better~?**

**x3**

**Pretty please? With oreos on top~?  
**


	15. Chatting

**A/N: Yeah... 'm not really proud of this chappy...**

**eh. Nothing really interesting going on, except a prelude of what's gonna happen next**

**Pretty long**

**At least, longer than the other ones.**

**Eh. Read on. Typed most of this at two in the morning.  
**

* * *

"Mei…?" Shuurei said tentatively, eyes on the four food trays on her hands, which she was currently filling with an assortment of stuff.

"Hm?" She reached out and grabbed two cans of soda and two bottles of water. Of two different brands, the brunette idly noted. She watched as Mei arranged them onto the trays, three of them on the left side while another on the right.

"…Why do you have four trays?" Of course, she may very well was just extremely hungry, or is getting it for various friends, but after seeing some eccentricities in the school, Shuurei had to ask.

"Well, these are for the four idiots. You know the food line closes at exactly ten after 6, right?" Mei explained, now scrutinizing various boxes of fruits, finally grabbing three apples, an orange, and a pear. "Due to the fact that they're half way across the school, there's no way they're going to make it for the line. So I, being the saintly person I am, am helping them."

Mei looked doubtfully at the trays. "I'll help you with them…"

"Oh no need," she breezed, taking an extra blueberry sherbet when the chef's back was turned. "I have it easier today. Ryuuki and I already ate."

As Shuurei looked over at the trays, her own, and then onto the person behind her's, she realized how long Mei must've been doing this. The brunette herself was plenty used to Seiran's normal scarce meal, consisting of just a sandwich, fruit, and drink at home. The one next to that was no doubt Ensei's, for she couldn't really imagine Kouyuu or Shuuei eating all that much. The third one seemed rather normal, having a serving of everything and water to match, except for the fact that there was barely anything on the plate. It made the amount of food laid out on the thirty-foot food line seem tiny. There's even less than Seiran's! The fourth, likewise, has a small serving, but just slightly more than the third, with a soda on the side.

"How come?" she asked as Mei slid the four trays on the rectangular table in their according seats as Shuurei knew the boys usually sat in. Now she figured the always-empty chair by Seiran was usually occupied by Ryuuki.

"How come what?" Mei sat down next to Shuurei, propping a long leg up on the seat, knee leaning against the table as she bit into the apple. "How come I do this…?"

Shuurei only nodded. No matter what she said or did, Mei just didn't look like the type of person that would go around getting food for people for no reason.

"Well…" she glanced thoughtfully at the fruit in her hand, flicking out her tongue to lick away a stray drop of juice. "Repentance, I s'ppose." Before Shuurei could inquire, Mei turned around suddenly and waved at the door.

"Ensei!"

Seeing the taller girl obviously wanted to change the subject, Shuurei asked, "How do you know what they want?"

Mei turned back, smiling knowingly, a finger at her chin. "Well, it all really depends on the day. But the basics, you see… Seiran, I'm sure you already know, with his completely organic rabbit food –" Shuurei giggled at her description, and Mei grinned in response. "–Ensei eats like a hippo-rhino mix-breed… Shuuei and Ryuuki are more used to extravagant foods, but Shuuei deals with whatever pretty well. And Kouyuu eats whatever you give to him. Just that if you get him over about three quarter cup worth he doesn't have time to finish. Even at mealtimes he's busy. You know, his father." She rolled her eyes. "Like the announcement. I'll bet you twenty that he'll come around about… fifteen minutes 'till the end of dinner."

"Wow…" Shuurei muttered, impressed. Then offered a smile to Ensei sitting down, whereas Mei just slid her sherbet closer to herself as a greeting. "You know them really well."

"Stop showin' off." Ensei grinned, ripping the packaging off his sandwich and eagerly taking a bite. "Everyone's known everyone for three years. Heck, I could get lunch for all of us now!"

"And eat the lot of 'em before you actually find a table," Mei finished promptly, deftly tossing the core into a nearby trashcan. "Guess that's where I'm lucky, seeing Ensei doesn't like sweets all that much."

"You do?" Once more, Shuurei was surprised at the girl. At first glance she had seemed like a supermodel that only eats salad and snaps when there's a droplet of dressing on it. But by the way she was eagerly scarfing down the sherbet, Shuurei knew she had assumed wrong. "Wow…"

"I know," Ensei said through a mouthful of roast beef and turkey. "My eyes were bulging when I saw her eat three ice cream cones in a row and then proceed to eating a Twix bar along with a pack of M&M's. She's addicted."

"Surely not _addicted_…?"

"It's a known fact she eats twice her weight in sugar everyday," came Seiran's smooth voice as he glided in with Ryuuki close behind him. Without Shuurei knowing, Shuuei was already seated and poking at his sandwich, strangely quiet.

"She has no food pyramid," Ryuuki said matter-of-factly, then grinned as he waved away Seiran's offer at an orange wedge. "Only a large circle of sugar, chocolate, and gummy worms."

"You flatter me boys." Mei said in an off-handed way, distracted by trying to balance the now-empty sherbet cup on her head while simultaneously the spoon on her tongue. Ensei watched, intrigued, as he drank his root bear. "Well, I'm not an idiot as to waste my own money on them. People willingly give them to me, believe it or not."

Now that Shuurei could believe. Mei gave off the same air as Seiran and Shuuei, most definitely. From the brunette's frequent trips to the judo captain's room, she knew how much presents he got from raging fangirls. And the single visit to Shuuei's room said enough about that. No doubt Mei's was the same way, except given candies and chocolates than ties and watches.

"Y'know," Mei said thoughtfully, now tapping her chin with the spoon. The cup was still on her head, leaning precariously to the left. "I've gotten some pretty strange stuff. Like this pack of Yu-gi-oh cards…"

"A teacup with lipstick prints on them." Due to opening his water bottle, Seiran missed the challenged glint flash in Mei's dark eyes.

"A packet thing that makes your toilet water turn blue," she challenged. The teen finally got the clue, and looked Mei straight on, smirking.

"Anti-frizz cream for hair."

"Jar of half-dissected owl pellets."

"Ice-cream cone shaped bubble-blowing kit."

"Dental floss."

"I think that was a message," Ensei cut in, voice muffled against the apple.

"Shut up," Mei said simply, not even bothering to turn around, instead looking at Shuuei, irritated. "And quit sulking, will you?!"

Shuurei understood at once, which scared her because it meant that well, she was getting used to the strangeness of this school. Jeez. She figured it had something to do with Kouyuu, and her suspicion was confirmed by Seiran.

"Selfish jerk. Idiot didn't get Kouyuu, and wouldn't let others on either."

"Ah well," Mei shrugged, oblivious to Shuurei's furious blush beside her. "You can always carry on tonight. And if my assumptions are correct, Kouyuu will finish his work quite quickly, no matter how much he's given this time. Heh. Be proud, Shuuei. He clears his mental schedule for you."

The dark-haired teen sighed, then lifted his head briefly, only to rest it back again on the back of both intertwined hands. "Life's just no fun without him to tease."

"Good to know I'm still of some use." Kouyuu's sudden materialization didn't seem to have surprised anyone. Ryuuki scooted over to make room for him and his giant stack of paperwork.

"Kouyuu! We were just talking about you!" The aqua-haired teen quirked an eyebrow at his lover's cheerful grin.

"Obviously," he answered simply, grabbing the first piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. "Ensei, who was second place in basketball?"

"Blackwood. Alfa came in a close third though," he answered, polishing off the last of his sherbet. Not unlike the way Mei did it, Shuurei mused.

"Right. Thanks," he muttered, writing something down on the sheet, flipping it over, then scrawling something in the middle quickly. "Baseball was Dole then Alfa, and softball Chappell and eh…"

"Panache," Ryuuki answered, looking over Kouyuu's shoulder. "Then Alfa beat us in wrestling, and third was Blackwood."

Kouyuu nodded then slipped the paper besides the stack. For a second, he just stared at the papers, as if pondering what to do next. Then, he blinked, reaching out for an orange tab sticking out from the side of the pile. He grabbed some papers from under it, up to a blue tab, and handed them to Ryuuki. "They need stamping and then marked," he instructed briefly before turning right back to work, this time pulling a thick stapled packet from the top. Ryuuki grimaced at the paperwork, then started looking around the dining hall, looking for someone.

"Oh right. Van-dono asked me to tell you they need another copy of Tranquil Domain for their art club," Shuuei said, twirling a bottle cap around on the table, which eventually evolved into a game of cap-hockey with Ensei across the table.

"…Alright…" Kouyuu closed his eyes in concentration, muttering his calculations. "That's… $36.87… Rain was $25.72… nine… eleven to twelve… so $62.59… Randall's $42.12 and $17.19… No…" In a brief moment of mental math, he bent forward again. As he wrote down the amount, the teen swore, tracing his finger down another paper he had grabbed from the middle of the pile. "Just wish they're all the same price. Would've made things much easier…"

"Huh, that's about the same speed I figure out what 36 times 14 is," Mei huffed, flicking at the bottle cap and sending it over the edge into Ryuuki's lap. "Can't imagine how fast he could do it if it was _much simpler_… And Leo's over there, Ryuuki."

Shuurei looked up to see Mei pointing at a tall and lanky foreigner she knew from drama. Leonardo Wolfe. Starred in Macbeth last year and is on the basketball and soccer teams. Also, apparently, the counsel secretary. The teen squirmed obviously when Ryuuki waved him over, eyes flickering towards the entrance not six feet from him, as if contemplating whether to make a run for it or not. Eventually, duty won him over and he walked forward, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped.

"Yeah?" Shuurei couldn't help but noticing the way his eyes seem to linger longer on Mei, and then the cold glare Ensei threw him.

"Stamp and mark, thanks," Ryuuki grinned, handing the pile to him. Leo glanced at the papers and scowled lightly, but then hurried quickly away when his eyes fell on Kouyuu's load, as if scared his fellow vice president would throw more work on his previously work-free weekend. Shuurei giggled into her hand.

"Shuurei, did you get your end of term packet thing yet?" Mei suddenly asked, throwing her head back to look at the brunette upside down.

"What packet?"

"The one where you have to fill out all the crap about your GPA, part-time jobs during the break, driver's licenses and stuff? Here. This one." Mei reached into her bag on the floor and pulled out a large packet. Shuurei pulled it over to examine. Grades for the past three grading periods (Shuurei only had one)… extra credit works… part-time jobs outside of school (there was a page for ones during the semester and one for not)… The list goes on.

"Part-time jobs?" She didn't know those were allowed.

"Yup. Me, Ensei, and Kouyuu have them on weekends," Mei answered, cupping her neck in her left hand, now leaning forward. Her eyes were on Ryuuki, accusing. "See, we don't have great families behind us to back us up. Nor enormous amounts of offered scholarships. Well," she shrugged. "Kouyuu, yeah. But the university he wants – oh wait, _needs_ – to get into is unfortunately, controlled by a certain jackass from the school board. So no scholarship there."

Without needing clarification, Shuurei knew she was referring to Sa-taishi, and grimaced a bit at her description. For all she knew, he was a nice old man. But from everyone else's judgment of him…

"He's evil," Ensei confirmed.

"Yes, m'lady. Evil."

"Yup. Evil."

"Evil." Even Kouyuu spared a second to back them up.

"Completely evil."

"Heheh… So what's your job?" Shuurei attempted to change the subject, taking a sip from her juice bottle.

"I work at a bar on Saturdays." Because of Mei's matter-of-fact tone, it took a few seconds for the brunette to establish what she said.

"A… bar?"

"Yup!"

"…"

"Stop giving her the wrong idea," Ensei scolded, then grinned at Shuurei over Mei's head. "We perform there. She plays the drums, and I the guitar. Another one of our friends, Haiun, plays whatever instruments we need."

"Oh…" The older girl raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Disappointed?" she joked, causing the brunette to flush pink and start stammering. Luckily she was cut off by the eardrum-shattering ring that signaled the end of dinner. Saved by the bell. Then, not one second after it ended, Kouyuu slammed down the last packet on top of the stack, going limp for a second, then straightening.

"Done…" he breathed, throwing the ballpoint pen down on the table, his forehead following. "Oh Gods… I'm tired…"

"New record," Shuuei grinned, tapping his watch. "That's 328 pages in 13 minutes and 37 seconds." Mei whistled.

"If you had the attention span to count the pages you wouldn't have minded helping a bit," Kouyuu growled, but then waved away the older teen's reply. "Never mind. Let's just… go."

Mei exchanged a knowing smirk with Ensei, then turned around to see Shuurei's reaction. She watched as she chewed her bottom lip slightly, cheeks still pink, and knew that the brunette understood.

"Yes, let those dirty thoughts come, Shuurei," she cackled once the two were out of the door, which was pretty fast, considering how far away it was. "You're getting used to it." Shuurei made to speak, but no sound would come out. Seiran smiled at her, quite sympathetically, she might say.

"Well, we're off too," Ryuuki smiled. If possible, Seiran turned even redder than the brunette as he stood up to go. But suddenly, he turned and scowled at Ensei, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key. The burly teen caught it deftly in a hand.

"Don't want to risk anyone seeing where the spare key is hidden," he explained, then followed Ryuuki out the door. Ensei only grinned.

"See ya tomorrow!" He waved them off, then turned back to the two girls. "Well, I'll get going then. See ya!"

"Bye!" Shuurei called, whilst Mei only waved as they both stood up.

"Tomorrow's Friday, right?" Shuurei nodded in response. "Great. If you're interested, you can come over to the bar on Saturday. We're all gonna be there."

"Sure!" Shuurei was happy that she had made a good friend that was female. For obvious reasons, most girls either avoid her or shoot her venomous glares as she passed them by. "See you tomorrow!"

Mei nodded, smile on her lips. For a brief moment, Shuurei detected a feel of… hesitation… guard behind those eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. She turned sharply when she walked away, letting her long hair swish behind her like a long veil. They remained on the sides of her face the rest of the way, so that Shuurei couldn't see her expression. So she missed the curious way her smile slid off her lips to form a strange expression. One that Shuurei never would've believed could exist on Mei's lips. It was a strange sort of… of lost expression. As if she didn't know what to do.

As if she didn't know what to do about Shuurei.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you've caught the subtle-ish hint**

**Yes, there will be lemon in the next chapter**

**Or, I sincerely hope.**

**Kouyuu's quite eager. Heh. You're quite welcome, Shuuei.**

**Seiran 'n' Ryuuki too.**

**I'm not really experienced with lemon, so I'mma write one of Kouyuu & Shuuei first**

**then if you want, I'll write Ryuuki & Seiran**

**...Better go read a ton more.**

**xDD**

**Yes, the ending sucked.**

**Foreshadow. Or a poor attempt at it.**

**Like it? Or not?**

**Yeah. Truth to be told, I don't like these kinds of chapters either. No real moments. Just hints of what's to come. Ugh.**

**But I couldn't attach the lemon to the bottom of this. Too longish.**

**Yeah... hate me. Go ahead. I already to that myself.**

**But I swear to the holiest deity god of all lemons above, here, and below that there WILL BE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!!!!**

**Review~?  
**


	16. Playing

**A/N: Nyahahaha~~~**

**I AM EVIL~~!!!**

**Ooh~ Kouyuu takes control in this chapter~~**

**Doki doki~~!!**

**x3**

**Enjoy~~~!!  
**

* * *

The moment Kouyuu and Shuuei arrived in the latter's dorm, their lips met in a frenzied atonement of what was left unfinished that afternoon. There was no fore-play or preparation, only need, need, and more need. Tongues darted out desperately to taste each other, asking for return, whilst receiving. Lips moved quickly to feel each other, like a sped up version of the long sensual afternoon ministrations. Hands roamed about each other's collars and waists roughly, frantic to touch the toned skin of each other they knew so well. Their chests pressed against each other with no space in between. Their limbs intertwined around each other's; muscles tensing, sinews straining. No space or gaps existed between them. Hunger for each other stroked and kindled the fires within, until the heat seared fervently throughout their bodies, ardently stroking their desire, eliciting wanton moans and husky endearments. But soon it became obvious that it wasn't enough. It was a type of hunger that is only set ablaze even more when sought to be satisfied, and the emptiness where each other belonged inside themselves grew and grew until it felt as if there existed nothing within them, underneath the pale and fair skin. Want… need… desire. He wanted him. He needed him. He desired him. Lust raged against, within, about their bodies, until only a single coherent thought could remain within their muddled minds.

_Shuuei._

_Kouyuu._

Shuuei could feel the aqua-haired teen's fingers working quickly at the brass buttons along the front of his blazer, but he was no match against _the_ pro. Black cloth heaped on the ground in a mindless jumble, white following soon after. Kouyuu grasped at his tie, and Shuuei responded by pulling him tighter, knocking the smaller pair of hands aside and working on the knot with his own. Quickly, the white button-up followed the strip of blue cloth and everything else on the faux-wood floor. Shuuei's lips made to travel down the delectable skin down Kouyuu's neck, pulled taut as he arched back, but was surprised when he was shoved back onto the bed, head falling into his soft pillow.

"No," Kouyuu growled as he leaned over him, ripping Shuuei's tie off with the grace of a rampaging rhinoceros. "My turn."

Those simple three words plus his rough actions turned the dark-haired teen beyond relief. Yet he, being Ran Shuuei, couldn't resist a jab. "Heh… Quite needy tonight, eh Kouyuu?"

His breathlessness already failed his attempted nonchalant tone. It didn't help that Kouyuu chose that second to clamp down on that erogenous spot on his neck Shuuei swore he didn't have. Damn him for being so perceptive. There was that moment when Shuuei felt that all his control will break, and he'll just flip the younger boy over and thrust into him like there's no tomorrow, but to his (unpleasant) surprise, Kouyuu lifted his head and planted a kiss on his bottom lip. Yet somehow, the tingling coldness on his neck at the lack of the aqua-haired teen flitted down towards his groin, hardening his already-forming erection.

"That's not how you do it…" he moaned, surprised at his own desperate tone. His words were just Shuuei-beg for Kouyuu to continue, and Kouyuu knew it (he was also perfectly aware of all the hidden meanings behind his spoken _and_ unspoken words, if came to that). He smirked, looking for a few seconds quite like Shuuei himself, scarily enough.

"I do it how I do it," he answered promptly, sitting back on Shuuei's legs (his knees straddled his). The dark-haired teen watched with incredulous eyes as he took the time to take the band off his hair and shake it loose. What happened to the desperate-for-his-touch Kouyuu from moments ago? But he had to admit that the certain masochistic part of him enjoyed the new restrained Kouyuu. Still, he didn't know whether to be glad or bitter his lover finally learned power play.

When Kouyuu leaned back down, Shuuei could feel the light flicker of his fingertips along his back as he pulled out his tucked shirt, the buttons already undone, sending little rivulets of shock and pleasure all mixed into one straight south. He moaned when the younger boy's lips clamped themselves around a nipple, partly as a tactic to get Kouyuu to keep going. If he noticed, Kouyuu had no objections, and reached out with his tongue. The pleasing sensation kept Shuuei's attention for a good deal of time, so it came as a bit of a shock when the first wisp of his lover's ethereal touch traced across the skin above his throbbing erection. He had somehow managed to unclasp the leather belt around Shuuei's waist and pulled it off without him noticing, and was working on the zipper, slowly pulling it down. Shuuei listened intently for each click, determined to see the progress through, even if it means the few unexpected jolts of his touch.

"Don't you ever wear underwear?" Kouyuu quirked an eyebrow with his question once the zipper was completely undone. By now, Shuuei was more than a bit breathless, each cell of his muscles tense and buzzing with the strain of not taking over. Oh how he wished to mark that lithe body as his, leaving a trail of hickeys just below the line of vision… As much as he would've liked to continue indulging himself within his fantasies, the cynical side of him obliged Shuuei to answer.

"Why, don't you know?" he breathed, cranking open an eye to watch Kouyuu's bound-to-be interesting reaction. "I'm a mirror clairvoyant. I can see your desperate need for me today, and purposely didn't wear any."

The aqua-haired teen scowled then dropped down, knocking the breath out of his lover. With their faces hair's breath apart, he muttered, "Shut up," then proceeded to continue blowing Shuuei's mind away.

The sudden heat of Kouyuu's hand wrapped around his cock was enough to make Shuuei gasp aloud, then proceed to instinctively thrust upwards. Bad idea. Kouyuu automatically pulled his hand back then sat up. He didn't stop there, much to Shuuei's desperation and annoyance. In a nimble motion, the younger teen had thrown his left leg over the side of the bed and proceeded with his right until he stood a couple of feet away. Back to Shuuei, he stretched out a kink in his neck and flexed his thin arms above his head, pulling his shoulders back a bit.

"I need a drink…" he muttered.

It was one of those rare moments when Ran Shuuei didn't know what to do. Never once, during sex, had his partner ever said something so… _strange_ like that. _I need a drink_?! He could only stare at the younger teen in shock, while attempting to bully his brain back into functioning. There was a certain mocking in those stormy eyes, which would've irritated the dark-haired teen to no end normally. But right now, he could only stare, and muse at the way the muscle and skin on his back stretched and moved when Kouyuu turned his head around. Shuuei was so caught up in his internal reverie that he didn't – couldn't – react when Kouyuu slid open his drawer, taking out s pair of handcuffs Shuuei keeps in there, then continued to cuff Shuuei's wrists against a ring along the bedpost. When the metallic click of the clasps sounded, Shuuei blinked four times in rapid succession, alarmed.

"Kou…yuu…?" He fought to keep his voice neutral as to not give away the desperate need burning at his crotch. But the younger teen only grinned briefly (scaring Shuuei out of his wits), then turned around, leaving Shuuei no choice but to watch his lover's back.

He had walked straight to the closet's double-door, which opens to reveal a fridge. With another wicked smile thrown over his shoulder at Shuuei, Kouyuu pulled out one of the many ice cream cones Shuuei stashes in the freezer; his guilty pleasure. Then, even worse, he walked back and sat on Shuuei's cushy revolving chair in all his shirtless glory, all the while nonchalantly peeling away the blue plastic wrap surrounding the treat.

Shuuei couldn't stop watching. Not like he had much of a choice. Well, he could always roll on his back and look up at the ceiling, but where was the fun in that? But even if he wanted to, he seriously doubted he could. His gaze just seemed drawn to the way Kouyuu bites off the chocolate-walnut coating on top of the ice cream, hypnotized by the way he carefully avoids the inside, focusing first on the out. A small smile broke out on his lips when the aqua-haired teen made a difficult catch when a small piece slid off its melting surface. Shuuei looked up to find, much to his surprise, that Kouyuu was looking straight into his eyes, possibly having never left them. There was a sort of mild-scrutinizing, amused look in them that left Shuuei bewildered. But before he could inquire, his attention was caught once again by his lover's mouth.

Kouyuu's lips closed around the top of the scoop, moving over the top with just enough pressure to have a swiftly-melting bite between them. Shuuei watched as he swallowed, tongue flicking out to clean the sticky liquid off. Then, he licked the side of the ice cream, head cocked to one side as to make sure Shuuei was watching. It wasn't necessary, of course. He had been watching all the while, and was watching even now how that familiar mouth move over the treat, savoring every drop, noting _idly_ how sensually his tongue swirled, carving patterns and grooves into the malleable surface.

Scratch idly. Intently. _Extremely_ intently. Oh boy. If Kouyuu was playing this game, Shuuei needed to get his act together, and stop being turned on by every little thing he does, like licking that stray drop from his chin… mocking gaze fixated on his… bare chest illuminated by the–

Right. Stop thinking about it.

But he couldn't. Kouyuu's every movement sent shivers down Shuuei's spine, chills across his skin. Dammit. If he had never noticed, it would've been a different story. But now…

"…Kouyuu…" he whispered, deliberately letting his voice crack, looking at the aqua-haired teens with a pitiful gaze.

"Hm?" Kouyuu's voice was neutral, almost normal, if not for the obvious glee behind them. Shuuei clenched his teeth. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Kouyuu…" he tried again, wincing as the edge of his pants brushed his erection, sending another jolt of near-ecstasy within him. "I need…"

"…Ice cream?" The older teen scowled at Kouyuu's feinted innocence. But his reply got stuck in his throat when Kouyuu stood and – there was no other way to put this – _prowled _over, much like a feline. He half expected him to purr in contentment. Shuuei watched as the slighter teen took a large bite of the ice cream and leaned down, stopping right before he reached his lips, inquiring. He responded by leaning up and sticking his tongue out, slowly eating the treat, enjoying each tremor whenever he "accidentally" touches Kouyuu's skin. All of a sudden, Kouyuu wasn't looking at him in the same way anymore, gaze smoldering as he leaned down to close the distance between them, hands roaming Shuuei's body below him. Currently satisfied, the dark-haired teen continued to discreetly work on the handcuffs. Heck, what kind of a possible-heir-to-super-company would he be if he didn't know how to pick a lock? A satisfying click was heard as the lock undone, and Shuuei slowly moved his arms down to encircle Kouyuu's body.

"Why you…" the aqua-haired teen growled when Shuuei suddenly flipped him over, pressing their bodies together. Shuuei pecked his lips playfully.

"I love you too," he grinned, then sent Kouyuu heads-over-heels in mind-bending euphoria.

* * *

**A/N: Get my evilness yet?**

**Yes, I am leaving you hanging**

**xDD**

**Eh, isn't this better than waiting another week or so for the climax (unintended pun)~?**

**...No?**

**xD**

**My summer school (Aim High Urban) starts on monday**

**And tonight was the orientation**

**It's awesome, don't get me wrong**

**but going to the equivalent of regular school (just multiply fun by oh, 50,000) and having homework means that no, I will not have as much time to write**

**So here it is. The chapter to quench your thirst.**

**...Or not.**

**Cx**

**R&R~ Tell me whatcha think~~**

**...OR I WON'T CONTINUE ANYMORE!!**

**Yes, I am a selfish, selfish person~~~**


End file.
